From Geek To Chic
by MrsK81
Summary: Convinced she was headed to permanent residency in Loserville, Bella Swan would have done anything to fit in with the popular crowd. What if she was presented with an opportunity to do just that? Would she take it happily or would she stop and think about the person she was leaving behind? Inspired by 13 going on 30. Romance, drama, humor and a little bit of everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little something I got in my head and couldn't shake! Thanks to Twilight Ladies, That'sMzPeachesTYVM for prereading and beta'ing and to Kitty who practically plotted this whole thing out for me! **

**I own nothing. It's all Stephenie Meyer's.**

**I had intended to wait until I had a few more chapters prewritten before I posted this, but I couldn't help myself! **

**Hope you like it :)**

**Chapter 1**

"What's with your hair?" Edward raised an eyebrow and his nose screwed up a little as he looked at my reflection.

We were in my room, listening to music and supposedly doing our homework, which to you and I, meant he was working while I experimented with my hair and practiced applying my makeup.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked haughtily. "This is _fashion,_ Edward. All the girls are wearing their hair like this."

"Which girls?" He looked at me doubtfully and turned his attention back to our Biology assignment. "It looks like you've been electrocuted… a lot, and you need to lose the rags."

"What do you know?" I gave him a dirty look and reassessed my appearance… yeah perhaps it was a little over the top. I tugged at the knotted pieces of material that were tied in bunches in my hair and then tried in vain to comb out the curls I'd just spent ages trying to put in.

"You going to the party at Emmett's on Friday?" He looked up from the books and smiled sympathetically as I shook my head sadly. "Nah, me either."

The truth was Edward and I were not part of the clique of kids who got invited to the cool parties and bonfires down at the beach. My dad was a cop and no one wanted anyone associated with a member of law enforcement anywhere near them while they were smoking weed or drinking beer. Edward _could_ have gone to the parties just because he happened to share genes with the most popular guy in the entire school; but he never did. He said he hated them and would much rather hang out with me, but I desperately wanted to go and be a part of the popular crowd. It was something I'd wanted for as long as I could remember and something that caused many sleepless nights as I tried to come up with ways to mingle with the popular girls and boys. The problem was we were geeks; not desirable to the opposite sex in the slightest, and without some serious intervention in the very near-future, we had a one way ticket to permanent residence in _Loserville._

I sighed, feeling even more silly for spending hours trying to make my hair look cool when no one would even see it anyway. I wasn't treated badly at school, I was never bullied or teased; merely ignored like I didn't exist. Besides Edward, I suspected no one would even notice if I never went back to class again.

"You know there's absolutely nothing wrong with the way you look, Bella," Edward said. "The weird shit girls do to their hair and faces freaks me out. Don't try and be like them… you're cool as you are."

I shrugged, not really paying attention because it wasn't _his_ approval I really sought. Then, immediately I felt bad for being such a bitch. Edward and I had been friends forever. In fact, I couldn't remember a time when he hadn't been my best friend. We lived a few doors down from one another and tended to do most things together. He wasn't like the other guys in school—immature and irritating. Edward was funny, sweet, and I trusted him with my life. A few people had once started a rumour that we were secretly involved with one another, but that blew over quickly… apparently we were both too much of a loser to even score with each other and they were probably right.

Of course, loser or no loser, boys had not escaped my notice altogether. One in particular I had been crushing on for years and it was made a little more uncomfortable as the perfect guy just happened to be Edward's brother. Carlisle Cullen was super cute with an amazing body, funny, charming and just downright incredible. Unfortunately, despite my friendship with his brother, Carlisle didn't even know I existed, so all I could do was admire from afar and try not to fly into a jealous rage whenever I saw him with his girlfriend who was the epitome of perfect, too.

Esme Platt was the girl every girl wanted to be and every guy wanted to… well… do, to put it bluntly. She was the prettiest girl in school, had ironed straight, long blonde hair that never looked out of place, and a _real_ woman's body and not one that resembled a boy. Also unlike yours truly, she most definitely didn't need to stuff tissue down her top to create the illusion that she had tits, she liked to show as much of her _assets_ as often as she could. She had pretty much everything; she was top of her class in almost every subject, the head cheerleader, president of the events calendar, and she got to kiss Carlisle whenever she liked. Did I mention I hated her? Well I did—with a passion, but I also craved to be part of her circle.

"Come on, Bella, we need to go to my house to finish this. You don't have a copy of the worksheet we need and mine is in my bedroom," Edward said and stood up. "But maybe you should put on a hat… you look like you have a pineapple on top of your head. What did you do?"

I screeched in frustration. "Nothing besides listening to you. I tried combing out the curls and stuff and it just went even frizzier so I tied it up. I refuse to go anywhere like this."

"Don't be a baby, Bella," he said, and handed me the baseball cap he'd been wearing. "Wear mine."

"Ew, no thanks," I said. "You use that wax stuff… I don't want to get it in my hair. I can fix this mess if you wait five minutes."

He groaned and sat back down on the bed fully aware five minutes would likely end up being substantially more than that.

"Okay, I'm ready," I said happily about forty minutes _after _he finally stopped asking me how much longer I was going to be. As I stood I didn't miss Edward's frown. "What now?"

"Your hair… you know what, never mind," he said quickly. "Let's just go otherwise we'll be stuck here all night."

I glanced at myself again in the mirror and shrugged. "It looks fine to me." I'd kept the hair bunched up on top of my head, but just curled the ends and put on a headband, allowing the curls to spill over, it was another style that was massively popular.

Edward didn't say anything, he just ushered me outside and down the street to his house.

"Who'll be at home?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

He sighed and said sharply, "Not my brother. He's at football practice and then he's meeting his _girlfriend._ You know Esme Platt, right? The one he spends the entire lunch hour sucking face with?"

I gave him a dirty look. "You don't have to be such an ass."

"He's a senior, Bella," he reminded me softly. "In a few months he'll be at college and we'll be still in school. I don't want you to get hurt waiting for him to notice you. "

"We're juniors, Edward… Esme is a junior, too, so obviously that has nothing to do with it. Besides, does that stop you from panting after Tanya McSkanky Denali?" I scoffed. "She's a senior but you still look at her like she's covered in chocolate and you want to lick it off."

Tanya was basically a clone of Esme Platt, just a year further down the road. She and Carlisle used to date until she slept with half the guys on the football team… in one night. Carlisle found out—shit, the whole school knew about it before he did—and he dumped her ass. I had been deliriously happy for all of eight days and then Edward told me about his brother hooking up with Esme after a game.

"You think I like Tanya?" Edward laughed and shook his head. "You're crazy _and_ clueless evidently. Come on, let's finish our homework and then we can take a walk on the beach if you like?"

"Sure," I agreed and we headed up to his room.

This time I tried to help Edward finish the worksheet, but I was so distracted with the thought that Carlisle's bedroom was right next door and he would have been naked in there at some point. When Edward offered to get us something to drink, I even considered sneaking into said bedroom to try and steal a pair of his boxer shorts—clean ones obviously.

"Like that makes it any less freaky," I said with a disgusted sigh.

"What makes what less freaky?" Edward asked from the doorway, making me jump.

"Um… I… um…" I stuttered and he laughed.

"I don't want to know, forget I asked." He handed me a glass of ice cold juice and sat down beside me on the bed. "I wonder how long our parents are going to allow this? You and me alone in each other's bedrooms with the doors closed!" He gasped in mock horror and I giggled.

"Why would they ever stop us? Of all the boys and girls in Ventura, they know nothing will ever happen between us," I said. "You're just Edward and I'm just Bella."

He looked at me for a few seconds. I couldn't quite fathom his expression, but when I tried to ask him about it, he cut me off and made me focus on our homework.

"I love the beach," I said as we walked through the surf. "It's the only place I don't feel like a complete loser…well I still feel like a loser it's just easier to forget and pretend I'm somewhere a million miles away."

"Bella you're not a loser," Edward said sadly. "You really don't see yourself clearly at all."

"You're my best friend, Edward, you have to say things like that." I nudged him playfully with my elbow.

"Doesn't make it any less true though," he argued. "If you could see what-"

"_Ohmygod_," I gushed as a body I'd memorised inch by inch began to come into view, jogging towards us. "_Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!"_

"What?" Edward followed my line of sight and then sighed. "Oh."

"Hey, Eddie," Carlisle called out. He was in a pair of shorts and sneakers with no shirt. Not a trace of fabric covering that beautiful body of his from the waist up. "I left my keys in Emmett's car and he's on a date with Rose, can I have yours? I need to go back and shower before I meet Esme."

"Sure." Edward fished in his pocket and handed his key over.

"Nice," Carlisle said. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later then," Edward answered, trying to start us walking again.

"Bye, Carlisle," I said, trying to put on my sexiest of voices.

For the first time since he came over, Carlisle looked at me briefly and then he said, "Later, Annabelle."

I turned around to watch him run away and then squealed with excitement. "He spoke to me… he actually knew my name, Edward." I clutched onto his arm and jumped up and down.

"What? Bella, your name is not Annabelle!" he said in disbelief. "Please tell me you noticed he called you the wrong name?"

I shrugged. "Well, he probably only ever hears you call me Bella, so he wouldn't know what my _actual _name was."

"Deluded and crazy," he muttered. "What's the point?"

"The point to what?" I asked.

"Just forget it. What do you want to do this evening?"

"I have to be home at six, Mom wants us to eat dinner together. I'm sure she'll let you come if you want?" I told him and he smiled. "We can just hang out until then if you like?"

"Sounds like fun," he said, a little happier.

As we walked slowly back down the beach I let my thoughts wander to Carlisle. He and Edward couldn't be more different if they tried. Carlisle was athletic and tanned with short cropped blond hair and beautiful blue eyes—he looked a lot like his father. Edward on the other hand was nearly as tall as Carlisle but lanky and almost as pale as me. His hair was uncontrollable and a weird shade of reddish brown. He insisted it was bronze…I liked to call him ginger just to wind him up. One thing I did love about Edward was his eyes. Besides being a lovely shade of deep green, the loveliest I'd ever seen as a matter of fact, they also seemed to have the uncanny ability of saying exactly what he was thinking. Well, most of the time they did, there was the occasional moment when I really had no idea what was going off inside that boy's head.

If he was sulking about something childish I only had to act a little goofy for a few minutes and the corners would crinkle up and I knew I had him, then moments later he'd grin and tell me I was an idiot. I could also see when he was upset, but trying to be brave… like the time his dog died and he didn't want to cry in front of me. We had no secrets, he knew I was there whenever he needed me and I knew he was there for me.

As we were always together, we'd decided on applying to the same colleges when the time came. I didn't expect my ability to make new friends would have improved much in a few years and neither did Edward, so we made a pact to stay together whatever happened. I knew there wasn't much I couldn't do without my best friend at my side.

It would be nicer still if I had the elder Cullen brother on my other side at the same time… maybe with his hand on my ass? _Yeah, dream on, Bella._

After Carlisle had acknowledged my presence I developed a new-found confidence and started rehearsing ways to strike up a conversation with him while alone in my bedroom.

"_Hey, Carlisle, whassup?_" I said casually, posing in front of my mirror, trying to look as seductive as I could, and then groaned at how ridiculous I sounded _and_ looked.

"_Hi, Carlisle, how are you?"_

"_So, it's Edward's birthday in a few weeks and I was thinking we could chip together and get him that new guitar case he wants?"_

"_You like my hair? Wow, thanks, I had an inch cut off the bottom last week… I can't believe you noticed?"_

_Oh, hello, Carlisle, I didn't see you there I'm still high from that joint I smoked at lunch. What can I say? I'm a bad girl."_

"Bella?" my father poked his head around the door and looked around the room. "Who are you talking to?"

"I was just on the phone with Edward," I lied.

"You were?" he said, his eyes glancing across the other side of my bedroom and landing on the phone still sitting in its cradle by my bed. "Um… anyway, it's getting late and it's a school night so perhaps you should get some sleep."

I nodded and he wished me goodnight before retreating from my bedroom, still looking at me like I was insane. As soon as he shut my door I walked to my bed and flopped down, burying my face into the pillows.

How could I ever talk to Carlisle face to face if I couldn't even _pretend_ to talk to him, alone in my bedroom? I was destined to be a resident of _Loserville_ for the rest of my life.

"Wanna trade?" Edward asked as I pulled a face at the food my mother had packed for my lunch today. It was strange looking cheese, a slice of salami, and pickle on the "healthy" bread she insisted on buying.

"Yes please," I said. "I don't even want to know what that is. I keep asking her to do me a regular sandwich, but she insists on making these weird ones instead. I don't want to eat something if I can't pronounce the name."

"It's good," Edward said with a mouthful and I tucked happily into his lunch. "Tell her to make me a lunch like this anytime. Now Mom's out at work all the time I have to make my own."

Edward's mom Elizabeth, had always been at home while the boys were growing up. Now, they were older and thinking about college she had gone back to the career she had before Carlisle was born. She worked as a nurse at the local hospital and worked long, erratic shifts. With his father, Anthony, out working as a car salesman, Edward had become very adept at taking care of himself. He tended to do laundry for both he and his brother, prepare their lunches, and he would happily make a start on dinner. I admired him for that, I was far too dependent on my mother, although perhaps not on her awful sandwiches.

"See, why can't she make me this?" I hummed in appreciation as I took a bite.

"I only make Peanut butter and jelly because it's the easiest, Bella." He smiled.

"But sometimes the easiest things are the best things by far," I told him.

"You're right, the easiest things are definitely the best," he looked wistful as he spoke, why I had no idea, but then he shoved the sandwich back into his mouth again and the look was gone.

I watched over Edward's shoulder as Carlisle walked into the cafeteria. He was alone today, which was a rarity in itself. Usually, he had Esme attached to his hip… or his lips… or his ass. Lucky bitch. But today she was nowhere to be found. Maybe this was my opportunity to strike?

I saw him stop to talk to another senior, a guy from the football team, and I stood up quickly.

"I'll clear the table." I grabbed my trash and snatched the sandwich from Edward's hands, ignoring his plea that he wasn't finished and walked as confidently and sexily as I could towards Carlisle.

I kept my eyes focused firmly on him, hoping he would look my way, but my plan didn't exactly go according to plan. Because I was concentrating on Carlisle I failed to notice Esme saunter into the cafeteria and make her way to her man's side. I also failed to notice that Eric Yorkie—another resident of _Loserville_—had left his Sonic the Hedgehog bag on the floor and I got my foot tangled in the strap. I called out as I tripped over, my arms flailing around as I tried to find something to brace my fall.

"Arrrgh," I screamed and my hands caught what felt like a handle. I did what I could to stay on my feet, but it didn't work and I landed with a thud on top of the broom or whatever the hell it was.

"Get off me!" A girl's voice cried and I noticed with absolute horror that the "broom" I had used to brace my fall was in fact Esme Platt's bony arm and I was now laying on top of her with the remnants of mine and Edward's lunch splattered all over her white shirt. "You idiot!"

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry," I mumbled trying to scramble to my feet but I just couldn't seem to find my balance.

"Will someone get this loser off me?" Esme wailed and someone grabbed my hand, pulling me gently to my feet.

I instantly thought my saviour had been Carlisle and looked up to thank him and instead I saw Edward's concerned face staring back at me. "You okay, Bella?"

I nodded, and looked around. The entire cafeteria seemed to be watching the incident and I could see everybody laughing at me. "Fine," I mumbled. "Thanks."

"You should watch where you're going, Esme," Edward said to her coolly and she glared at him. "You made Bella fall."

"What?" she fumed and pointed a perfectly groomed fingernail in my direction. "This _idiot_ took me down with her."

"Yeah, it was quite the tackle." My heart raced and I almost fainted when I saw Carlisle smiling widely at me. "We could use you on the football team."

I burst out laughing hysterically. "And I wouldn't even need to borrow your jockstrap to play," I blurted out, trying to be funny and failing miserably.

"Um… yeah…" Carlisle said. "So… I guess I should be going. Are you coming, Es?"

"I need to go home and change. There's no way I can spend the rest of the day in _this,"_ she sniped.

"Don't you have a spare shirt in your locker?" Carlisle said. "Just wear that."

"I can't wear that, Carlisle," she whined. "It won't go with this skirt. I'll be the worst dressed girl in school. Well, almost the worst," she added with a sneer in my direction.

"Well, I'll see you later then." He kissed her cheek and she stormed off.

"Want a lift home tonight, Edward?" he asked his brother. "Practice has been cancelled so I'm heading straight home."

"Yeah, thanks." Edward nodded.

"Do you, Annabelle?" Carlisle asked me and I gawked at him, speechless.

He waited for me to answer and when I didn't say anything, he looked at Edward and frowned. I didn't know what to say, and instead of simply nodding I burst out laughing again and for some reason I could not begin to understand I said, "Oh my God, sorry, I didn't see you there, Carlisle! I was a million miles away… it must have been that joint of weed I smoked before lunch."

Carlisle said nothing, and Edward just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Yeah, she needs a ride. We'll meet you out in the parking lot after last period."

Carlisle nodded, looking at me like I had serious mental issues. I turned to walk away, but didn't miss his whisper to Edward, "I think she needs a ride down to the psyche ward, dude, she's weird."

I felt my eyes sting with tears and I walked as quickly as I could from the cafeteria not bothering to listen to Edward's response.

* * *

**A/N Eeek… hope you likey! So, if you were wondering, it's 13 going on 30 inspired & young B&E are juniors in highschool back in the 80's. There will be some angsty stuff but I hope to try and keep it as lighthearted as possible.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you're along for the ride! **

**I will try to post weekly, but I don't have many chapters in reserve so for the time being I can't promise!**

**There is a facebook group if you want to come and chat about this fic or anything else at all. It's MrsK81 Fic and if you want in just come find me!**

**See you soon.**

**Katy**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N **_**Thank you for such an amazing response to the last chapter! As always, I own nothing at all… characters are Stephenie Meyer's and lyrics are Pat Benatar!**

**Thanks to Twilightladies & Kitty for prereading and Mary for beta'ing! Also thanks to Twimomjen for her help with the 80's music **

**Chapter 2**

"_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand,__  
No promises, no demands,__  
Love Is A Battlefield,__  
We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong,__  
Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing,__  
Love Is A Battlefield."_

I danced around my bedroom, singing at the top of my lungs enjoying a momentary reprieve from the constant flashbacks of _that_ incident. It was the only song that worked, Pat Benatar was my hero.

"Again, Bella?" My dad banged on my bedroom door and with a screech of frustration I stopped the music. "Honey, that's all you've listened to today! I'm not sure how much more my eardrums can take."

"I'm having a personal crisis, Dad," I whined. "No one else understands except Pat. I need her to get me through this."

"Bella, stop overreacting. I'm sure it can't be as bad as you think it is," he said with a sigh. "Can't you at least change the song?"

"No," I shouted. "High School will be a defining point of my life, Dad, and you should be supporting whatever and whoever I need to make sure I end up a functional adult and not a conversationally inept freak."

"I give up. Renee can try and talk to you later. You get your dramatic side from her that's for sure," I heard him mutter. "Just turn it down, huh?"

"Fine," I huffed and turned the dial the smallest amount possible before resuming my therapy with Pat.

"_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand.__  
No promises, no demands.  
Love Is A Battlefield._

_We are strong; no one can tell us we're wrong__.__  
Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing.__  
Love Is A Battlefield."__  
_

It had been almost two weeks since my episode of verbal diarrhoea in the cafeteria. Two weeks of "cringing every single time I heard what I'd said to Carlisle and then fighting back the tears when I'd heard what he'd said to Edward.

I never met the brothers after school for a lift. Instead, I'd called my mom and told her I was sick, knowing she'd drive over and collect me. I stayed off school the next day too, utterly humiliated and not ready to face anybody, especially not Carlisle Cullen. I even avoided Edward for a few days and would have been happy to avoid him for much, much longer, but he knew I was wallowing and climbed through my bedroom window one night and refused to go anywhere until I agreed to talk to him.

I tried to keep my head down at school and for the most part I remained near-on invisible, except for when Esme Platt was around. I could hear her and her bitchy friends talking about me, laughing about me; evidently not caring that I knew what they were saying.

Edward did his best to distract me, but I hated school more now than ever before and there was no way in hell I was going to the big game on Friday night, despite Edward asking me otherwise. The game was against Ventura's biggest rivals and he wanted me to go with him and his parents to watch. I would have to sit with Edward and his family and cheer on Carlisle, trying in vain to forget the sheer humiliation of the events a fortnight ago. Then, to make matters even worse, the family's tradition was to go out for dinner to celebrate what we hoped would be another victory and of course Esme would be there holding her boyfriend's hand. Why would I voluntarily put myself through that?

No. I had no intention of going. Instead, I would happily sit at home and sing my poor, broken heart out. Speaking of which…

"_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand.__  
No promises, no demands.  
Love Is A Battlefield._

_We are strong; no one can tell us we're wrong__.__  
Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing.__  
Love Is A Battlefield."__  
_

"You really need to change that record."

Edward's voice caught me off guard and I lost my balance mid-twirl subsequently falling on my ass in the middle of the floor.

I clutched my chest elaborately and gave him a dirty look. "You scared me, jackass."

He laughed as he manoeuvred through my bedroom window and onto my bed.

"I know my dad is cool with you being in my bedroom, Edward, but if he finds out you have such an easy access point to sneak in unnoticed I think he might have something to say." I turned the music down, and sat beside him on the bed. "If you're here to try and talk me into going to the game, you might as well go home now."

"I'm here to try and educate you in the world of _good_ music." He leaned over and stopped the record player. "I know you have better shit than this, Bella."

Not wanting to prompt him into his daily task of persuasion, I happily let him browse through my collection without a word. I didn't even complain when he put on one of my dad's Rolling Stone albums, which, courtesy of Edward many months before, had found a permanent home in my collection.

"So, about the game," he started to say and I groaned.

"Aw, crap, Edward. Don't start this again, please?" I asked.

"Why else do you think I'm here?" he teased. "It certainly isn't to listen to Pat Benatar."

"There is nothing wrong with-"

"Yeah, yeah, so you keep telling me. Please, Bella, come with me on Friday."

"I can't go," I whined, ignoring Edward's attempts to convince me otherwise. "Did you not hear what I said to him that day in the cafeteria, Edward? He must think I'm the world's biggest moron."

Edward placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it softly. "Come on, Bella, I've told you this before, I know my brother and trust me when I say he's forgotten about it already. Carlisle has a lot on his mind right now with graduation just around the corner and the big game this weekend."

"Yeah, right," I scoffed and shook my head defiantly. "I'm not going, Edward."

"You're the only thing that makes it bearable, Bella," he pleaded. "I don't want to be the only guy sitting like a loser with his parents because he has nobody else to hang out with. Please, Bella, do it for me?"

"Edward," I sighed, trying to ignore the look he was giving me, but it was futile. That boy had the ability to talk me into anything; it was those eyes of his. They had the powers of persuasion I was sure about that, and even though I was faced with yet more humiliation and backbiting at the hands of the cheerleaders I nodded. "Fine," I muttered. "But you owe me big time, Edward."

"Anything you want, Bella," he said, smiling widely. "You're the best."

"Now, put my record back on," I told him and he scrunched up his nose. "You can't argue. I'm facing certain death by humiliation for you. The least you can do is let me listen to my music one final time."

He looked at me in exasperation, but did as I asked. "You should consider a career in acting, Bella. You definitely have a flair for the dramatics."

I stuck my tongue out at him and started singing as loud as I could. It was only when I reached a particularly difficult note to sing that Edward clamped his hand over my mouth and begged me to stop. Instead, I started to tickle his side, knowing full well he'd have no choice but to move his hand to fight me off.

"You're dead, Bella," he said, and immediately started to try and tickle me right back.

I giggled and squealed as his fingers found my weak point under my arms. I grabbed his arm and couldn't fail to notice how much bigger they seemed to be. Edward had always been a little on the scrawny side, but with my hand around his bicep, he felt anything but scrawny now. He didn't give me much time to assess his new body shape, because he had me pinned down and as I tried to push him away we fell from the bed with a loud thud. The needle on the record player jumped and we froze in a heap on the floor.

"Jesus, Bella, what the hell are you doing?" my dad shouted up, his voice sounding much closer than I liked. Edward and I scrambled to our feet and he hovered by the window ready to make a quick escape if necessary.

"Um… sorry, I was just… um… dancing, Dad," I called out and waited to make sure he didn't come to investigate. When I heard him walk away again I sighed in relief and said to Edward, "Truce?"

"Yeah," he said with a smirk and nudged me playfully. "Just because you know I was kicking your ass."

"Actually, I think you'll find I would have won hands down." I ignored Edward's eye roll and continued, "I only stopped because I don't want Dad catching you in here. He likes you, Edward, but I think we'll be pushing it if he finds out you come and go as you please through my window."

"True," he agreed but then added, "Until he finds out we plan on getting a tattoo the next time we go into LA. I'm sure he won't like me very much after that."

"Wuss." I smiled. "Don't try and use my dad as an excuse to get out of that. We made a promise to get that done, Edward. You can't back out now."

"I know," he muttered. "But, Carlisle got one last month, Bella, and he said they really hurt."

I tried not to look _too_ interested in the fact Carlisle had come up in conversation without reference to my outburst and asked, "I didn't know he got a tattoo."

"Yeah, he and Em got wasted at a party and persuaded the rest of the football team to go out and get matching ones. Mom went nuts." He laughed for a moment and then turned all serious again. "He told me he wouldn't admit it to the guys, but it really fucking hurt."

I shrugged. "We said we'd do it, Edward. I won't let you change your mind. Besides, you _owe me big time,_ remember?"

"Just how long will you hold that against me?" he asked.

I giggled and said, "That depends on how completely horrendous Friday night is and based on my previous experience in situations like that I guess it could be downright awful."

A few days before the game, Edward and I were eating lunch outside. I was still dreading Friday, but Edward seemed strangely upbeat about the whole thing. "I can take you to the party afterwards if you like? Emmett was over at our house last night and told me I could come if I wanted… what do you think?"

Usually I would have jumped at the chance, anything to experience a party like that, but now I wasn't even sure I wanted to go. "I don't know, Edward. I'll wait and see how much I manage to show myself up at the game and dinner afterwards. If I survive those then maybe we can go."

"Okay, whatever you want," he said and then the bell rang. With a sigh, we got up from the grass to head to our respective lessons. This was the only time in our entire schedule in which we weren't together. "See you after class?"

"Yeah, can you wait for me though? I have to go and see Mr. Banner. I need to talk to him about a project he gave me last week, so I might be a few minutes late, okay?"

"Sure, I'll come meet you." He smiled and walked off.

After class, I rushed over to Mr. Banner's office and I almost ran straight into the closed door. I stepped back, and was just about to knock when I heard Esme's voice coming from inside the office.

"You can't give me that grade, I need an A," she whined. "If my GPA drops anymore I'll get kicked off the squad, Mr. Banner. Please, isn't there anything you can do? Please, I'll do anything."

"As I mentioned before, Miss Platt, your grasp on this subject has slipped considerably these past weeks and to be completely honest, I don't think there's enough time left this semester to put it right."

I checked no one was watching me eaves drop, and kept my ear pressed against the door. Esme was crying now, and I heard Mr. Banner sigh.

"The grade stands, Miss Platt. There is nothing I can do to change that now, _but, _come to my class on Monday after your final class. I have a colleague visiting from another school and he is setting a higher-level entry test for several students and I'll let him know you will be attending to sit a separate test. If you pass that I'll allow it to _contribute_ to your grade. If you do well enough, I'm sure you can maintain your place on the squad, but this is the last chance. Maybe if you're struggling, resigning your position would be the sensible option, so you can focus on your studies."

"No!" she exclaimed. "I've just been distracted recently; it won't happen again Mr. Banner I promise. Thank you for giving me another chance. Thank you."

"Then I'll see you in class on Monday. I suggest you study hard until then, Miss Platt. It won't be an easy test; I need to know you understand the subject matter so expect tough questions."

I heard chairs being scraped against the floor and stepped away from the door quickly. Just as their footsteps approached, I knocked on the door and waited for it to open.

"Miss. Swan, come on in." Mr. Banner beckoned me inside and I kept my eyes away from Esme as I took a seat.

The informal chat about my project only lasted a few minutes and as soon as I left his office I saw someone leaning against the wall, waiting for me. For a split second I assumed it was Edward, but then I noticed whoever it was shaking their blonde hair and I froze.

_Esme?_

"It's Bella, right?" she asked sweetly, walking towards me and I just nodded. "I wanted to say sorry for being such a bitch to you. I guess you must be really nice if Edward likes you so much and I should have taken the time to get to know you before acting like I did."

I saw Edward appear at the end of the hall and he looked on wide-eyed when he saw Esme talking to me.

"You'll be at the game on Friday night, right?" she asked and I nodded… again. "Cool, I'll see you there then. Bye, Bella."

My mouth hung open and I watched as she sauntered away, even waving at Edward as she did. I was still speechless when an equally shocked Edward came to stand close beside me.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"I have no idea," I admitted. "But she actually seemed nice."

"Maybe she's high?" he offered and I shrugged.

"I don't know," I said. "I don't care really. It'll just be a refreshing change to being bitched about everywhere I go."

Edward laughed. "Are you going to stop worrying about the game now?"

"I suppose so, yeah. And maybe the party isn't such a bad idea." I grinned. "Although, I think for Esme it might be."

"Why?"

"I overheard Mr. Banner warning her that she was about to flunk his class… she has to sit a test on Monday and if she doesn't pass then she's off the cheerleading squad." I waggled my eyebrows and giggled. "Obviously, she's not as perfect as she makes out."

Edward frowned. "So after she gets warned about failing a class she talks to you? Be careful, Bella, she could be up to something."

"Like what?" I asked. "Even if she asked me to help tutor her or something, there's no way I could do anything before Monday to help. There's not enough time and anyway, she didn't say a word about helping her study. Maybe she was just trying to be nice, Edward?"

"Maybe," he said doubtfully. "Like I said, just be careful."

Esme's weird behaviour continued for the rest of the week. She smiled and said hello every time we passed each other at school. There were no more sly comments from any of her friends whenever I was in their line of sight and they too, were being particularly nice to me. I had no idea what was going on, but I wasn't complaining. School was no longer unbearable and I was looking forward to going to the game and even more so the party afterwards.

Maybe Bella Swan wasn't the perpetual loser after all.

Edward remained highly suspicious, but I think he was relieved that whatever the motives behind Esme's behaviour, it stopped me worrying constantly about school, the game and any social encounter that might involve Esme or his brother.

When Friday arrived, I spent ages trying to perfect my hair and makeup. I carefully selected my outfit, trying to choose something I knew Esme would wear. If there was the smallest chance of being accepted into her clique, I wanted to do whatever I could to make that happen. I had on a ruffled, black skirt with pink leggings and the white boots I'd spent months begging my mom to buy me. I wore a black and white, off the shoulder top but kept my exposed skin covered from my dad with a stonewashed denim jacket. I took one final look at my reflection, it was a little much for a football game and dinner, but it was essential for the party afterwards. For the first time in a long, long time I was satisfied with the girl staring back at me.

"Come on, Bella," I told myself. "Time to get your ticket out of Loser Ville." I took a few calming breaths and walked unsteadily out of my bedroom.

"Ah, Honey, you look so pretty," Mom gushed when I finally made it downstairs. Edward was waiting in the kitchen and I even saw him smile, giving me a quick nod. "We need to take a picture of this, Charlie."

Edward and I posed for photos for my parents and then had to pose for even more at his house. Elizabeth told us repeatedly how cute we looked together and even joked about it really being a date. I rolled my eyes and Edward told her to stop embarrassing him.

"The idea of dating me is embarrassing?" I teased as Elizabeth left us alone to finish getting herself ready for the game, and he looked at me in horror.

"That's not what I meant, Bella," he protested. "Nothing about you embarrasses me, I swear. I just hate my mom quizzing me all the time about you."

"She quizzes you all the time?" I asked and he nodded.

"Has our wedding planned and everything I swear," he admitted and I giggled.

"Really? She really doesn't get us at all does she?"

"I suppose we do spend all our time together and I know for a fact no one else knows me quite like you do, Bella. Maybe her assumption isn't that weird," he mumbled and looked a little pissed. "Have you ever thought about stuff like that?"

"You and me?"

"Yeah, you and me."

"No," I said honestly. "You're my best friend in the whole world, Edward. I couldn't ever risk that by wondering about anything else."

He smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am."

"Are you kids ready to leave?" Edward's dad, Anthony asked, and we all headed out to the car.

"Go Ventura!" I screeched, clapping my hands as he made a pass to Carlisle resulting in another touchdown for Ventura. "Nice move, Embry, whoop whoop."

"Um… that was Jared who made the pass, Bella," Edward whispered. "Embry got cut from the team after the last game."

"Oh," I said and giggled. "They all look the same with their helmets on."

The only one I had no trouble recognizing was Carlisle, but I would be able to pick that ass out of a line up. I felt a blush rise up my face as I continued to think about Carlisle's ass and glanced at Edward quickly to make sure he couldn't see.

He was watching the game intently, and as I looked at him I noticed again how much he'd changed recently. He was more… manly somehow. Gone was the soft fluff that occasionally grew on his face and instead I could see real stubble starting to appear. He didn't have bad skin like some boys at school, and he always smelled really good.

_You know, he's actually pretty cute… wait… am I checking out __**Edward**__?_

Once again, my potential and rather weird crushing on my friend was interrupted by the boy himself. Edward thrust a half-eaten bag of jelly sweets under my nose. I peered inside and grinned. "You saved me the Gummi Bears?"

"Of course, they're your favorites." He shrugged like it was the most obvious thing to do and I kissed his cheek.

"Edward Cullen you're the best friend a girl could have," I told him happily with my mouth almost bursting full of sweets.

He peeked at me from the corner of his eye and burst out laughing. "You're such a pig," he said.

By the end of the game, my voice was hoarse and the palms of my hands sore from all the clapping and cheering I'd done. Edward had continued to educate me about who was who on the field and I actually felt like someone in the know, and I was surprised at how much I enjoyed myself when I stopped worrying about what others were thinking, or how I looked. Of course, much to his family, the schools, and of course my delight, Carlisle was the star of the show as he always was and Ventura stormed to victory.

The second part of the evening was also a pleasant experience. Esme continued to be sickeningly sweet to me and even Carlisle made conversation on several occasions. I was still without the ability to form multi-word sentences around him and could just about manage yes and no answers, but at least I wasn't humiliating myself in front of him again.

"So, Bella, what do you like to do in your spare time?" Esme asked. "You clearly have amazing dress sense… have you thought about that as like a career or something?"

Edward spluttered on his drink and then laughed. "What? Jeez, that's the funniest thing I've heard in years. Bella and a career in fashion?"

"Hey," I said, nudging him with my elbow. "As a matter of fact, Esme, I love clothes and makeup. I think doing something like that when I'm older would be so cool."

"Me too! Hey, Bella, we should be like, business partners or something," she said and then giggled. "Isn't that's an awesome idea, Carlisle?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said not looking the least bit interested.

"That would be so cool, Esme!" I said, almost bursting with excitement. The most popular girl at Ventura High School was actually talking to me like I was part of her clique… like I was a friend. It was surreal, but naturally I had Mr. Downer by my side to burst my bubble.

"Wow, can't you just see that splashed all over the school paper on Monday morning? Queen Bitch and Loser become new best friends and pledge to become future business partners. It might even make the national tabloids." Edward shook his head and looked out of the window.

"Edward!" Elizabeth scolded her son. "Apologise to Esme and Bella, that was so rude."

"But true," he muttered.

"Only one half is true," Carlisle began to say with a smirk. "My girl is not a bitch."

"Carlisle," Esme said harshly. "Bella is not a loser. If we'd taken the time to get to know her like Edward has, we'd have figured that our long before now."

"Drop the act, Esme," Edward laughed darkly and said, "I've warned Bella you're up to something. If she's smart she'll figure out what your real motives are before she gets hurt by this _supposed_ friendship. But if she doesn't, I promise you'll have me to answer to if you do anything to hurt her."

It was Carlisle's turn to laugh. "Calm down, man. Esme's cool and Becca knows that, right?"

"Sure," I agreed, again choosing to ignore the fact he'd called me by the wrong name.

"It's _Bella_," Edward groaned. "At least try and remember her name, Carlisle. She's been my best friend since we were kids."

"Oh… sorry, Bella," he said sheepishly.

"It's okay," I told him.

"I'll make sure he remembers, Bella," Esme said with a supportive smile. "He just gets distracted around game time."

"And around bed time, dinner time, breakfast time," Edward said.

"What can I say?" Carlisle shrugged. "My mind's always busy."

"Always stoned more like it," Edward said under his breath, but Carlisle caught it.

"Eddie, bro, what is with you tonight? You need to get laid man," he said to his brother.

"Okay, enough!" Edward's father shouted and the table went silent.

Elizabeth waved her hands and then added, "Anthony is right. You two boys need to stop this bickering now. All I want is to have a nice meal with my family without petty arguments. Edward, you finish your dinner please, and Carlisle, leave your brother alone."

"Sorry, Mom," Carlisle said and started talking to Esme about their plans for the weekend.

Edward remained silent while he finished eating. He was sulking, and one thing I'd learned over the years was that Edward always needed some time to cool off. Give him half an hour or so and he'd be fine, he always was. There was only two sure fire ways to bring him around; challenging him to an arm wrestling match or start tickling him. Neither of those would be appropriate at the table so, I chose to leave him be. I kept looking at him, trying to judge his mood, and when I saw him glance back at me, his expression a little softer, I stuck my tongue out and he cracked a smile.

When we'd all finished dessert, Elizabeth suggested we call it a night. "Why don't you go on over to Emmett's party now and have some fun celebrating. But, Carlisle, please keep your eye on Edward and Bella while you're there. Don't forget this is the first time they've ever been to a party like this."

"Sure thing, Mom," Carlisle said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll make sure they behave."

"I'll take care of them, too, Mrs. Cullen," Esme said politely.

"The last time I checked, Esme, you and I were the same age," Edward hissed. "Neither Bella or I need a chaperone, and definitely not one who is about to flunk- ow, Bella, what the hell?"

I elbowed him sharply in his ribs as he was about to reveal the conversation I'd heard in Mr. Banner's office. "Sorry, I guess I had a twitch or something. Weird." I feigned innocence and then gave Edward a _shut the hell up _look. "Come on, let's go. Thanks for dinner, it was really nice."

I practically dragged Edward from the table while he said goodnight to his parents and as soon as we were outside I prodded him in the chest with my finger. "What's with you tonight? Why are you acting so weird, Edward?"

"She's up to something, Bella, how can you not see it?" he said sadly. "She's never been nice to you—not once, and now she's acting like you've been best friends forever. Don't trust her, Bella, please."

"You don't know what she's up to any more than I do, Edward. Who knows why she's being nice, but I'm not complaining. Tonight I get to go to a party at Emmett McCarty's house without feeling like I'm there as the joker—the butt of everybody's jokes. Please, Edward, just let me enjoy this." I wanted so badly for her motives to be genuine and although deep down I shared Edward's concerns, I just had to see… I had to try.

**So what is Esme up to? **

**More to come next Sunday but on Monday evening I will post a teaser of the next chapter in the Facebook Group, MrsK81 Fic if you want a peek ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Katy**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Kitty and Twilight Ladies for prereading and to Mary for beta'ing and patiently correcting my silly, silly mistakes!**

**I own nothing! **

**Chapter 3**

Carlisle drove us to the party and Esme spent the entire journey talking to me. I tried to be talkative, but I could feel Edward's eyes glaring at her and it made me very uncomfortable. Thankfully it was only fifteen minutes from the restaurant.

I'd heard about the McCarty's luxurious home and lavish lifestyle. Emmett's dad was one of the head coaches for the Santa Clarita Wildcats and his mother was a very successful divorce attorney so money was certainly not an object and on seeing their home that was pretty much obvious. "Oh wow," I breathed as we pulled into the driveway.

The house and its grounds were vast. Their drive way was longer than my entire street and I saw sports cars, family cars, and even a motorbike parked outside the garages. Most of the other guests had parked at the bottom of the drive and walked up, but Carlisle being Emmett's best friend rolled right up to the front of the house in his old Toyota and parked next to Emmett's huge jeep. As soon as the car stopped I climbed out with my mouth hanging open, this was an entirely different lifestyle to anything I was used to. Esme and Carlisle walked ahead of us hand in hand, and it was probably a good thing they did. I was almost hyperventilating at prospect of having fun with the cool kids in a house which was fit for a movie star.

"Carlisle said we have to stay in the kitchen and in the back yard," Edward told me. "His mom and dad are pretty cool as long as no one goes too far with the beer and stuff. Did you bring your bathing suit?"

"No!" I gasped. "Should I?"

"I heard there was a hot tub," he shrugged. "And I think a lot of people go swimming and joke about in the pool. It's just what I've heard from Carlisle; obviously I've never been to a party here before."

"Are you going swimming?" I asked and he shook his head.

"So they can laugh at me? No thank you."

"Why would they laugh at you?" I cocked my head.

"I'll always be Carlisle's dorky younger brother to these people," he said. "I'd rather not have people tease me for being skinny and pale, too. I'm here for you, Bella, that's all. You know this isn't really my scene."

"You're not so skinny anymore," I told him. "You've changed a lot lately. I noticed the other day your arms were a lot… um… bigger."

He raised an eyebrow at me and laughed when I blushed. "Oh yeah? Have you been checking me out, Bella?"

My cheeks reddened even more and I huffed. "No more than you check me out, Edward."

This was hysterically funny to him and I had no idea why, but I laughed anyway. "Come on, Bella," he said, putting his arm casually around my shoulder. "Let's go and see what we've been missing for all these years. Just remember to act cool, okay?"

"Of course I'll act cool," I said. "I'm not a complete idiot you know… oh my goodness look at this place! Edward it's fabulous!"

I clapped my hands excitedly and almost jumped for joy when I saw what was waiting for us. Kegs of beer, a table of snacks and sandwiches, a hot tub, and music blasting out from inside the house. There were several groups of people all congregating around the kegs, and I noticed how everybody's eyes immediately landed on Edward and me.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

A silence fell upon the party and aside from the music there was not a single noise from anybody. Edward and I stopped dead and waited for them to stop staring but no one did. I was just about to turn around and leave when I heard Esme's voice.

"Come on over here, guys," she called out and I saw her waving at us. She was with a group of guys from the football team and the rest of her cheerleading squad.

Edward hesitated, so I grabbed his hand and tugged him along behind me. I ignored the looks of shock from a few people and held my head high.

"Here you go," Esme said and thrust two glasses of beer at us. "Did you bring your bathing suit, Bella?"

"No," I said. "I didn't realize there'd be swimming and stuff."

"Never mind, I'm sure Emmett's sister has one you can wear. She's away at college, so she won't miss it. Or you could always go skinny dipping." She burst out laughing and put her arm around my shoulder, moving me from Edward's hold and walked me to a group of girls. "Guys, say hi to Bella."

They all answered with high-pitched, fake-sounding "Hi's" and matching fake smiles. I'd never really noticed before, but the entire squad resembled mini Esme's—like weird mini clones. Even Jessica Stanley who's natural hair color was almost as dark as mine had been bleached the same shade of blonde as Esme and honestly, it didn't suit her in the slightest. Their faces were all caked in make-up, but no one managed to look remotely as attractive as the girl they were trying desperately to be.

"You're here with Carlisle's brother, Edwin, right?" Jessica asked and I nodded, not correcting her mistake. "It amazes me that they're brothers. You couldn't get two more different people. One is, like, super-hot and super popular and the other is… well you know… a bit of a loser."

I should have defended him as he always would me, but as each minute passed and I looked on at the brigade of Esme clones, I realized that more than ever I wanted to fit in. Edward was happy as he was, hovering on the outside, never really being included in anything, but that was hell for me and as much as I loved his friendship I needed more.

"Yeah, you should _not_ be hanging out with a guy like that," Lauren Mallory chipped in. "Did you know Mike Newton is single? He'd make a much better boyfriend than Edwin."

"He's not my boyfriend," I told her. "We're just friends."

"Are you single right now then?" Lauren pressed and I just nodded. There was no need to elaborate and tell her I had _always_ been single, even though I assumed everyone already knew anyway.

"Oh my God!" Jessica suddenly screeched. "I totally forgot to tell you guys, but my sister has invited us to a party on Sunday night. She's dating this guy and he's throwing a huge party for his birthday. We have to go. It's so cool, right? Bella can come too, right, Esme?"

I was stunned at the invitation and didn't say anything, not sure how to respond without looking like an idiot. I also fully expected Esme to say no. After all I knew that she had the huge test to sit on Monday and was in serious need of study time if she was going to keep her place on the squad. The others all squealed excitedly and to my surprise Esme joined in.

"Me and Carlisle are there, for sure," she said. "I'm getting fed up of fooling around in his car all the time, maybe we can find an empty room at the party instead."

"Do his parents seriously not let you hang out in his bedroom anymore?" Lauren asked in disgust.

"Are you kidding? They're almost as bad as mine. It's not fair really, because I know Bella's always in Edward's room and they don't say anything to you, do they Bella?" Esme asked me and I shook my head.

"We are just friends though. They probably know we're not… you know… doing stuff." I felt my cheeks redden.

"I can't even get five minutes up in Carlisle's room anymore. I swear his mother has a homing device or something as soon as his hand starts dropping south of my waist she's yelling at him to come down stairs. That's why we always go out for a _drive_." She winked and the other girls laughed.

Instead of trying not to react to the images now racing through my mind of her and Carlisle making out, I threw back the glass of beer in several large gulps ignoring the not so nice taste.

"Nice." A man's deep voice bellowed behind me and I spun around to see Emmett McCarty grinning. "For a little chick you sure drank that quickly. Do you want some more?"

"Um… sure, thanks," I said and handed him my glass.

"You're here with Carlisle's brother, Edward, right?" he asked, refilling my beer.

"Yeah," I said. "Have you seen him anywhere? I sorta lost him after we got here."

Emmett inclined his head and I saw Edward standing with his brother and a few other boys who were in the football team. Carlisle was shouting and gesturing wildly with his hands. I could hear that he was talking about the game and Edward looked bored to tears. "I think they're planning a re-enactment of the game in an hour or so. It always happens at these parties. It was exciting, huh?"

"Yeah, it really was. Congratulations on the win, by the way."

He winked and I started to walk over to him when Esme appeared at my side and linked her arm through mine. "Bella, could I talk to you for just a second?" she asked and I nodded.

We pushed through the crowd, which seemed to have doubled in size since we arrived. There were familiar faces from school and others who to me looked much older than I was. I saw a few people give me a weird look as I passed them arm in arm with Esme Platt. Once inside the house she let go and I followed her into what I assumed was a study of some sort. I was looking around the room at the books and pictures on the wall when out of nowhere Esme burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wondering if I should try to console her. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm failing Mr. Banner's class, Bella. I've had a lot of personal stuff going on lately and my grade has slipped." She sniffed and wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"Oh," I said, trying to sound sympathetic and shocked. It probably wasn't a good idea to tell her I already knew thanks to my episode of eavesdropping earlier in the week.

"If I fail, my parents are going to totally flip out and I'll be off the squad for sure," she wailed and I put my hand on her shoulder tentatively. "It will be humiliating."

"I'm sure you can sort something out," I said and her cries grew even louder. "Isn't there?"

"Mr. Banner said I can sit a test on Monday to try and bump up my grade."

"See, you just need to do well in the test and you'll be fine, Esme."

"Oh, Bella," she cried and threw her arms around my neck. "I'll fail I know I will. You see I've been visiting my sick grandmother in hospital all week and I'll be there this weekend too. I just don't have the time to study for it and I just know I'll fail."

"Maybe you could not go to the party on Sunday and study then… um… I can always help if you like?" My heart sank as I offered because I should have known that this was what she had planned and this was in fact the _real_ motivation behind her friendship.

"It won't be enough," she said. "I could study all weekend and I still couldn't pass."

I didn't know what to say and I sensed she had more to add so I kept quiet. She unwrapped her arms from around my neck and stepped back. Her face looked surprisingly clean for someone who had just been crying her eyes out. No black trails of mascara or red puffy eyes. Had she even been crying for real?

"I think I'll just go and see Mr. Banner on Monday morning and tell him I can't do it. I'll have to tell Mrs. White about it so she can line up my replacement on the squad." She looked down at the floor and then laughed once. "Maybe you can replace me, Bella."

"I don't think that's a good idea," I said, shaking my head. "And try to think positively, Esme. If you sit and explain your personal problems to Mr. Banner, I'm sure he'd understand."

"He won't." She pouted. "Unless I can pass this test I'm off the squad and believe me I won't pass the test… unless…"

"Unless?" I asked nervously.

"Well," she said, looking up at me, her eyes a little brighter. "No, I couldn't impose on you like that."

"What do you mean?" I had no idea what she was asking of me, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know either.

"The teacher setting the test is from another school, Bella. He has no idea who I am… or who you are…"

It dawned on me then what she was hinting at. "You want me to take the test for you?"

"You'd breeze through it, I know you would, but I couldn't ask that of you."

It was a silly, silly, idea and I knew I could end up in big trouble if I got caught, yet I couldn't help but think about what could happen to my life if I did Esme this favour. She had the power to make or break me at school and since her friendship began earlier in the week I felt like a completely different person. People who hadn't even noticed my presence before now talked to me and smiled as they passed me. I had invitations to parties and games for the first time in my life. What if that could become my normality?

"What if we get caught, Esme?" I asked. "My dad would kill me if I got expelled for cheating."

"The teacher has other students to worry about, Bella. They're sitting a higher level entry test… I'm just basically crashing his classroom to do my test. He's only there to make sure I don't cheat. Are you actually doing this for me? Oh, Bella, you're the sweetest girl ever." She hugged me once again. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

I hadn't actually agreed to anything, but her reaction made it impossible to say no. I hugged her back and ignored the sinking feeling in the bottom of my stomach that I was making the biggest mistake of my life.

"Well, we better get back to the party now," she said. "I've barely seen Carlisle since we got here. Come on, Bella, let's go and have some fun."

She towed me back outside, but then left me standing alone in the middle of a crowd of people I had never spoken to before. I watched as she skipped over to Carlisle as happy as she had been just ten minutes ago. The earlier tears and almost hysteria at the prospect of failing her class appeared to have been forgotten.

I saw Edward standing alone looking as bored as he had before, so I made my way over to him. His glass was still full and I frowned. "Are you not enjoying it?"

"Not in the slightest," he grumbled. "How long before we can go home?"

"Come on, Edward, don't be miserable. Drink your beer and let's go and dance." I clinked my glass on his and drank mine quickly. Edward shook his head and refused to even take a sip, so I snatched it from his hand and drank his too. "It's a party we're supposed to have fun."

"Fun? Watching the Bitch Brigade pretending you're their new teammate and trying not to remember how they've ignored you all those years before is supposed to be fun? I don't think so, Bella." He laughed darkly. "What did Esme want with you?"

"She told me she was going to fail Mr. Banner's class." I looked down at the floor. "I didn't tell her I already knew about it."

"Oh… and?" He looked suspicious and with good reason. I almost didn't have the nerve to tell him, because I knew exactly how he would respond.

"Um… well she has been spending all of her free time at the hospital and just doesn't have the time to study so… I said I'd sit the test for her and give her a break, you know?" I braced myself for his reaction.

"Tell me you're kidding?" he asked angrily. "She's full of shit, Bella. You could get expelled for this. I told you there was an ulterior motive. What a piece of work. I hope to God she said no, please tell me you said no?"

"Edward, she was really upset when we were talking. Her grandmother is really sick," I argued but Edward was furious. "It's not like it seems, she really is in a bad place right now."

"Come on, Bella, your eyes. She's playing you and you're falling for it hook, line and sinker. You need to go over there and tell her no. You tell her she can sit her own damn test and shove this fake friendship up her ass."

"No, Edward. I don't want to do that. You know how miserable I am at school. Well this week has been so much better than ever before. Maybe, just maybe, if I do this for Esme then I get a chance to be someone who people actually give a shit about. I don't want to be a loser anymore, Edward." I felt my eyes sting with tears as I begged him, but he wasn't having any of it.

"Bella you need to wake up and realize there are people who give a shit about you already. You don't need girls like that in your life. Either you go and tell her no or I will, Bella. I won't let you do this." He started to walk towards her and I grabbed his arm.

"Stop it, Edward, please stop!" I tried pulling him back, but he was too strong, so I jumped in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Come on, Bella, this isn't right and you know it." He shook his head and tried to move me, but I wouldn't budge.

"Edward, you don't understand what it's like… I hate being a nobody and if I could wish for anything it would be that finally I could be a somebody like Esme Platt. Don't take that away… if you tell you'll take that away from me, please don't." I was trying to talk as loudly as I could without letting everyone else in on this drama.

"You are a _somebody _to me, Bella. You're my best friend, how can that not be enough?" He sighed and asked me, "So the only wish you have in this world is to be part of the Bitch Brigade?"

I nodded sadly, "Please, Edward, please don't tell."

Because I was so focused on stopping Edward I didn't notice that there was a mini game of football going on in the garden. I didn't notice Emmett McCarty backing up in my direction as he waited for Carlisle to throw him the ball. I was too busy begging and pleading with Edward to hear Carlisle shout, "LOOK OUT!" as he threw the ball far too hard for Emmett to stand any chance of catching it.

My hands were clutching Edward's shirt and I was looking up at him when I felt a painful smack on the back of my head and then everything went black.

**A/N**

**Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, alerting, and pimping! **

**More to come next week.**

**Katy**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**So much love for Kitty, Karen, & Mary for all their help with this story and to you guys for being wonderful, too!**

**I own nothing, but you knew that already!**

**Chapter 4**

A shrill, beeping noise disturbed my very peaceful sleep and I reached out from underneath the covers and slammed my hand down several times on the bedside table, trying to find the offending alarm clock.

"Where is it?" I muttered sleepily, cursing myself for not having switched it off on a Saturday morning. Not wanting to open my eyes and fully wake up, I continued to feel around blindly, but still the irritating beeping continued to sound. "Ugh!"

Instead of getting up and finding the stupid thing, I lifted my pillow up and buried my face into the mattress, covering my ears in an attempt to muffle the noise. It seemed to take an eternity, but eventually it did stop and I sighed in relief. "Finally," I said and then I heard a vacuum start up right outside my bedroom door.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" I screeched and sat up, still keeping my eyes tightly closed. "MOM! Cut that out, jeez. You know I was at the party until late last night and I may even have concussion from that stupid ball hitting me. Please, can you let me sleep a little longer?"

Nothing.

"Fine," I huffed as I lay back down, resigned to the fact I was going to have to get up. I rolled over onto my side and heard the door open and footsteps pad across the carpet to my bed. "You don't need to come in here and check on me, you know. I'm up, I'm up!"

"So am I, baby."

At the sound of a man's deep, booming voice—which was most definitely _not_ my dad—my eyes flew open and for the first time in my entire life I came face to face with a… a… man's _thingy. An erect thingy!_

_Oh my God it's a serial rapist and murderer come to claim me as his next victim! The vacuum I heard was not Mom trying to wake me up, it was him cleaning up the evidence… oh shit he's murdered Mom!_

"Help me! Rapist! Murderer!" I screamed as loud as I could and jumped straight out of bed trying to bypass the would-be killer and head for the door. "HELP!"

"You wanna play that game, huh?" he asked, laughing. The psycho had the audacity to _laugh_ as he plotted my imminent and violent demise? "Yeah, I'm a bad, bad, man who's come to punish you. I'm going to spank you so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week!" He stepped in front of me and winked.

"Stay back!" I drew my fists up and lunged at him. One of my wild attempts at punching him actually landed on target and I caught him sharply in the stomach. "See, I know Karate."

He doubled over and swore loudly. "That's going a little too far, baby, don't you think? That really fucking hurt. If you wanna fuck let's just get to it and quit dancing around—we both have to get to work soon."

I ignored his weird protests and continued trying to hit him. Naked, would-be killer soon got the hint and started backing away towards the door. "Jesus, Bella, ow! Stop it… what is with you?"

He held up his hands and I glanced quickly over my shoulder to where my phone usually sat, ready to dive across and dial 911. Only, when I looked over it wasn't there… none of my things were where they should be and then it dawned on me, this wasn't my room.

"You took me from my bedroom while I was sleeping!" I pointed at him and began screaming again. "HELP ME, I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED! SOMEONE HELP ME! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME. CALL 911!"

"I'm outta here, I don't know what the hell you were on last night, but clearly you're still tripping. I'm going to go get dressed and call you later. Seriously, Bell, you need to calm the fuck down." He turned and walked away, grabbing some clothes which were draped across a chair and then slammed the bedroom door.

I stood watching the closed door for a few seconds before it occurred to me that he might have locked the door, intent on keeping me here as some kind of slave. I launched myself across the room and pulled on the door handle as hard as I could, fully expecting it to be locked. However, it was not locked, it opened straight away and I fell backwards onto my ass with a thud.

I could hear more vacuuming down the hall, so I crept slowly towards the noise. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?" I called out.

I turned the corner and walked into a huge, open plan lounge and kitchen area, and saw a small, skinny woman, who looked far too young to be a maid, pushing the vacuum back and forth, singing and dancing as she did. I called out to her once or twice, but she couldn't hear me so I took a step closer, passing a huge mirror on the wall. I glanced across at it and I screamed even louder when I saw my own reflection.

"What's wrong, Miss. Swan?" The woman turned off the vacuum and ran across to me. "Are you alright?"

"Who… what… I mean… look." I pointed to the face… _my_ _face_ and gaped at her in horror. "Am I dreaming? I am, right? Yes, I must be dreaming. I was sixteen when I went to bed… now I'm most definitely not sixteen. Definitely a dream."

I sat down on the floor and put my face in between my legs, taking deep breaths. A dream made much more sense. The would-be killer man, the strange house and cleaning lady, the bizarre reflection… it had to be a dream and all I had to do was wake up.

I slapped my face a few times and stood up, expecting to see my real face staring back at me, but once again I was presented with this older… actually quite hot looking me and I started to hyperventilate.

"What's happening? Who are you? Who was he? Who am I? Where am I?" I grabbed the woman who was eyeing me like I was on the verge of a mental breakdown and shook her. "What is going on?"

"Miss. Swan, maybe I should call the doctor? You seem very peculiar this morning." She looked over my shoulder at someone and said, "What did you do to her last night, Mr. Rhodes?"

"Nothing to do with me, she's been freaky all morning." I felt a slap on my backside and I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Catch ya later, baby. Can't wait to see you impress us all in the boardroom."

I gaped at him as he left, whistling like everything was perfectly normal.

"Come and sit down, let me get you some coffee, Miss. Swan." I was ushered to a huge, comfortable blue couch and I sat down obediently.

I had no idea what was going on, but surely my mom could help?

"Could you tell me where the phone is please?" I asked and the woman nodded.

I watched as she walked back towards the bedroom and reappeared with a small silver object in her hand. She handed it to me and I frowned, turning it over and over, trying to work out what the hell it was. It had a small display on the front, and a short, stumpy antenna sticking up at the top. I tried extending it, but it was fixed in place. How this could be a phone, I had no idea. There were no buttons for a start.

"Gotta be a dream," I muttered. "Unless it's a radio?"

I saw a small button on the side so I pressed it and began talking. "Hello? Mom, it's me, Bella. Can you hear me? Over."

I tried several times and then looked up at the woman, holding it back out to her. "Do you have another one? I don't think that's working."

She continued to look at me like I was insane, but took the weird radio thing from me. She opened it and pressed her finger to the inside once or twice and then passed it straight back silently.

I saw another screen on the inside and a keypad. "Wow," I breathed. "How cool is that?"

The display said, "Calling Mom and Dad," so I put it to my ear and listened, hearing the ringing just like a regular phone. I began rambling as soon as I heard the wonderful sound of my mother's happy voice, but she continued to talk as I did, not reacting to anything I was saying and I realized it was a recorded message. We'd gotten one of those new answer machines a few weeks ago, and Mom thought it was the best toy ever.

"You've reached Renee and Charlie, sorry we can't come to the phone right now, but we're on our dream vacation in Europe until the twenty-fifth. Au-revoir!"

"They went to Europe on vacation and left _me_ behind?" I said in disgust. "What am I supposed to do, fend for myself? How could they do that to me?"

"Miss. Swan, I really think you need to see a doctor." The woman sat beside me and put her hand to my forehead. "Maybe you could call your assistant, Rosalie. She'll know what happened last night, she knows everything. Look, why don't you go and get washed and dressed… a shower might freshen you up. You have that meeting with the network later this afternoon."

"Network?" I asked. "Rosalie?"

"Oh dear, I don't think even a shower is going to be enough. You go and I'll make you some breakfast." She stood up and began walking away.

"Wait!" I shouted. "Where's the bathroom?"

I tried a hot shower, a cold shower, I let the water stream down on my face, and even purposely let shampoo run in my eyes in a desperate attempt to wake up, but it didn't work. I got out of the shower, still in the unfamiliar bathroom, and my reflection was still that of a grown woman. I shook my head and looked down at the floor as I brushed my teeth and then I saw them… jiggling as my body shook.

"Holy crap, I have actual boobs." I giggled and bounced around a little more, watching in delight as they bounced and wobbled. "These are definitely an improvement on the ones I had before I went to sleep."

Feeling a little more confident I stepped closer to the mirror and really started looking at my reflection. I had no more puppy fat around my cheeks, my skin was no longer pasty white but instead I had a tan. My nose looked pretty much the same, but maybe my lips were a little plumper and even my eyes were more… refined. Gone was the unibrow that despite my constant trimming always seemed to grow back thicker and darker, and if it was possible my eyelashes looked longer… curlier?

And my hair…

"Oh my God, Mom is going to frickin' kill me!" I screamed and pulled at the strands of _blonde_ hair which covered my entire head. "I'm blonde?"

I wrapped a towel around my body and went back into the bedroom, dazed. Why the hell would I ever go blonde?

I sat on the bed and it dawned on me that maybe I wasn't waking up anytime soon. Maybe this was reality and I'd just experienced a flashback that I was back to the geeky, loser Isabella Swan? Maybe my childhood was the dream?

"And then when you woke up, you just forgot the rest of your life?" I shook my head and sighed. "Okay, Bella, let's just take things one step at a time." My dad always said when you have a problem, break it down into bite size chunks and then it seems less daunting and much easier to find the solution. "First step; get dressed."

There were no wardrobes anywhere to be seen, but there was one remaining door I'd yet to open so I took a look inside.

"This is my closet?" I said dreamily as I stared upon rack after rack of dresses, skirts, pants, and shirts. There was an entire wall with what had to be hundreds of pairs of shoes and purses to match. "Well, if this is a dream I hope I don't wake up until I've really had the chance to enjoy this."

I rifled through the selection and settled on a cute red silk dress. It was short, but nothing too slutty and if I put on a jacket, the _very_ revealing neck line would be easy to disguise. Besides, it certainly looked like something an _older_ woman would wear and I had the body I'd wanted when I was a kid, so why not?

I picked out a gorgeous pair of shoes with huge heels and put them on. I stood up unsteadily and wobbled over to the dresser to dry my hair. Once that was done, I went back to find the nice lady who had been concerned for my welfare earlier.

"I'm back," I called out.

"You sit down and I'll bring your breakfast out. Take it easy until you're feeling better."

I perched on the edge of the couch and waited. "Second step, find out where I am," I said to myself. "And then figure out how to get home."

I was still muttering to myself when the woman walked in my direction. "I know you don't normally eat breakfast, or carbs for that matter. In fact this is the first time I think anybody's used your kitchen, but I thought this morning you needed some sustenance." She handed me a bowl of oatmeal and I pulled a face.

"My mom usually makes me pancakes," I said. "Can't I have that?"

"Miss. Swan, besides wine in the refrigerator and a protein shake which belongs to… one of your male friends, there is nothing but a box of oatmeal in your apartment. I can go out and buy you something, but it is getting late…"

"_My apartment?"_ I repeated and she nodded once. "Right, of course, my apartment. Remind me again, where is that exactly? Ventura?"

"Ventura?" The look of concern was back and she frowned. "No, Miss Bella. You live in Los Angeles… on West 6th Street. You've lived in the city since college I think and lived in this building for about four years, ever since the show took off."

"That's right I remember now," I told her, wondering what the hell she meant and forced a smile. "I'm starting to feel much better now."

The phone I'd used earlier started to vibrate and ring on the table. Trying to maintain my composure I picked it up and opened it, looking at the display and breathing a sigh of relief when the noise stopped. I had to look twice at the display and almost fainted when I saw the name.

_Esme Platt is calling me?_

"Hello?" I said nervously.

"Where are you?"

"Um… at my apartment."

"The car has been outside for fifteen minutes, Bella. Get your ass downstairs now! We need to get to the office." I heard her sigh in frustration and the line went dead.

I stood up quickly and said, "I guess I need to go."

"Maybe I should come back here this evening?"

"Would you? Thanks, I'd like that. I'm sorry, but I've forgotten your name, Mrs…"

"Just call me, Alice," she said and I smiled.

"Sorry, I'm just a little disoriented this morning."

"Actually, Miss. Swan, you've never asked me that before." She smiled and I felt my cheeks flame red. If my mom knew I'd been so rude, she'd ground me for sure. "You're usually long gone when I get here and on the rare occasion I see you… well we never make conversation."

"I'm usually rude to you?"

"Not rude just in a hurry." She laughed and then added, "And you're in a rush now, remember? I've seen enough of your friend to know patience is not one of her virtues. You should get dressed and go, quickly."

"I am dressed." I laughed at her and scurried straight out of the apartment, ignoring her as she shouted at me to wait.

The exit to the building was relatively easy to find and I walked as quickly as I could down the drive to a set of black gates which were closed. I saw a black car waiting outside, but I couldn't figure out how they opened. I tried shaking and pulling them but they didn't budge. I groaned when my phone started ringing again, when I answered it, Esme started shrieking at me.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Stuck behind the gates. Do you have a key or something?" I asked and she growled at me to hurry up.

"Excuse me, Miss. Swan. This way." A man dressed in a security uniform appeared from a booth at the other side of the driveway and waved me over. "You need to use this exit… that one is the service entrance, Ma'am."

He held open a smaller gate and I smiled sheepishly as I walked through it. "Thank you."

Another man slipped out of the car and held open the rear door for me.

"Good morning, Miss. Swan." He motioned for me to get inside and then closed the door behind me.

I sat open-mouthed in the luxurious leather seats and then giggled. "This is just amazing."

"What the ever loving fuck are you wearing?"

I jumped when I saw _Esme Platt_ sitting beside me, still as gorgeous, albeit older than I remembered. I looked down at my dress and shrugged.

"It's cute, right?"

She looked at me in exasperation and said, "You wore that to the series launch party last year, Bella."

_Launch party?_

Deciding top try and figure that our later I glanced down at my dress and shrugged. "And?"

"The theme to the party was tarts and vicars? You were a tart in a slip… _that_ slip. We have a run through with my dad this morning, and a meeting with the network this afternoon. You're supposed to seduce Alec Rhodes in the bedroom not the boardroom, Bella. Fuck!"

"Huh?" I asked, but she was looking out of the window, evidently ignoring me.

I kept quiet for the rest of the car journey, even more confused than ever. Surely I had to be dreaming, this could not be real… any of it. Could it?

We pulled up outside a huge building and the driver once again held open my door, waiting patiently for me to get out. I followed Esme into the building, still being ignored and tried to acknowledge the endless stream of people who were greeting us.

"I don't know their names," I whispered to Esme, and she just gave me a dirty look.

All the signage and images on display had a picture of Esme Platt and other women who looked like models. Above Esme's face it read, _EmpireD'Esme**. **_There was also an MTV logo in the top right corner of the poster with a day and time beneath it.

"Empire D'Esme?" I said quietly to myself. "This is some weird ass dream."

"Of all the nights to go out and get wasted, Bella, you choose the night before the biggest meeting of my life. I need you today. Just go and hide in your office with some coffee for the next few hours and make sure no one sees you like that." She gestured to my clothing and rolled her eyes. "And make sure you have decaf for God's sake."

We stopped outside a frosted glass door and I waited for her to tell me what to do next. She jabbed her finger towards the door and then turned and walked away. I hovered, and then knocked quietly on the door.

"Hello?"

No one answered so I turned around and looked for someone to help. I saw a blonde woman, probably in her late forties, sitting at a desk a few feet away, watching me carefully.

"Door's open, Bella," she told me. "I'll give you a few minutes to… um… get settled and then I'll bring in your messages."

I took this to mean I could go inside, so I opened the door, praying I wasn't interrupting anyone busy at work. It was only when I passed through into the office I saw my name in italic writing on the door.

_Isabella Swan_

_Creative & Wardrobe Director_

"I'm a director for creative stuff _and _clothes," I gushed and clapped my hands. "This is just freaking perfect."

My excitement only grew as I took in the enormous, airy space that was _my office_. The windows were floor to ceiling and in addition to a huge, sleek, black desk looking out onto the city below; there were two plush leather couches, several rails of clothes, even a bathroom, and an enormous and extremely slender looking television fixed to the wall. Also on the walls were photos of me posing on red carpets with Esme, with an array of handsome men and even…

"Ma-_freaking_-Donna," I cried. "Who the hell am I?"

"You're Isabella _Fucking_ Swan, brains behind the machine that is Esme Platt, that's who!" The blonde woman from outside was standing behind me smirking. "What the hell are you on?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" I hissed. "I've never done_ drugs._"

She burst out laughing. "Keep telling yourself that, Kid. Now do you want to sit down and let me do my shit?"

I nodded and sat down on one of the couches, waiting for her to sit down beside me.

"You want to do the briefing here?" she asked, puzzled. "Okaaaay."

"Is this not good?"

"Nope it's fine. Usually you sit behind your desk- Never mind." She pulled out a diary and started talking almost too quickly for me to follow.

"At eleven thirty, Esme's father wants to run through our pitch for the new season _before_ the big meeting. As you know, the ratings for season four were down, so the execs want something fresh or they might cancel the show. I have the plans you spent all last month drawing up… I'll bring a copy of the speech you prepared too." She narrowed her eyes at me and then added, "You're so going to need that."

"Right, speech. Great." I nodded and she started again.

"I'm also going to get Carmen to come here afterwards to do something with your hair and you have a spare pant suit hanging on one of those clothes rails that you can wear. As much as Alec will appreciate it, you'll give Jane a coronary if you wear that when you go to the meeting." She shook her head and laughed to herself. "Okay, messages so far. Angela Weber called and asked if you would reconsider her invitation to dinner. That girl wants you bad, keep turning her down and she's going to find someone else to offer that deal to. I haven't told Esme, don't worry."

I scribbled down Angela Weber onto a note pad, meaning to research her later, along with Empire D'Esme, Alec Rhodes, and anything else I could think of to try and make sense of this mess.

"Didi from Alexander McQueen called and your dress is ready and is being delivered today. I'll let you know as soon as it arrives."

"My dress?" I asked.

"For the event tomorrow night," she told me and I shook my head. "It's the party Vogue are hosting to say goodbye to their editor."

"Of course," I said. "Didi, Vogue, Tomorrow night, got it."

She frowned at me and then continued, "The limo will pick you up at six thirty so you have plenty of time to make sure everything is perfect."

I was going to a party being thrown by Vogue?

The woman kept talking and I listened to none of it, I noticed another picture on the wall. This was of Esme and me and we were holding an award at some kind of party. The caption underneath it read, _"Best Reality Series 2004."_

"2004?" I said in horror. "2004?"

"Yeah, it's been a good year. I was so happy… finally they gave you what you deserved. Four years you were the top rated show on MTV and always got overlooked. I can't believe you weren't more pissed when Miss High and Mighty didn't even give you a mention. Everyone knows she'd be nothing without you."

It was 2004? That meant it was what, sixteen years since the party at McCarty's? Sixteen years? So I was thirty two years old? "No way."

"Yes way. Stop underestimating yourself, girl. Why else do you think Angela Weber is trying to steal you from under Esme's nose? You need to wake up and smell the coffee."

"I can smell the coffee," I told her and pointed to the cup she'd brought into my office. "It's right there."

She frowned at me and gave a half-hearted laugh. "Yeah, that was some good shit you took last night. Anyway, I have work to do and you have… a lot of sobering up to do apparently. Anything else I can get you?"

_My memories for the past sixteen years? _

How could I tell a complete stranger who somehow seemed so familiar with me, that I had absolutely no idea where I was? Ask them to tell me what the hell Empire D'Esme was and more importantly why in God's name was there a picture of me with Madonna on my wall? How could I ask anyone without them thinking I was completely insane?

There was only one person I could ask… I could ask him anything because he knew I was crazy regardless. I knew he'd just laugh at me, tell me what I wanted to know and then probably laugh at me some more. I needed my best friend.

"Could you get me a telephone number for someone, please?" I asked politely and she nodded.

"Sure, who are you looking for?" she asked, pen at the ready.

"Edward Cullen."

* * *

**Blonde Bella? *gasps & points finger at Kitty* she made me do it! LOL Just kidding it actually has purpose I promise! **

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and hopefully you've all seen 13 Going On 30 and knew what was about to happen… if you didn't well you should… like… totally watch it! **

**Thanks for reading, see you next Sunday!**

**Katy**

**xxx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks as always to the ever patient and wonderful Kitty, Karen, & Mary… but I'm an obsessive tinkerer so all mistakes are entirely my own!**

**Thanks to you guys, too, you blow me away with your reviews!**

**Chapter 5**

"Edward Cullen? Don't you mean _Carlisle_ Cullen?" Rosalie asked me.

"No," I said. "I meant Edward… wait, why on earth would I want to call Carlisle?"

"Oh, it's like that again is it? Say no more, I'll be sure to hold his calls. What did he do this time? I swear you two are _still_ like a pair of high school kids." She laughed. "I suppose it's a good thing you both share the same opinion on monogamy otherwise he might be pissed that you were using that body of yours to help Esme secure a fifth series."

"Huh?" Esme had mentioned something about that… I wouldn't… would I? I shook my head, not able to even contemplate that at this moment and asked her again, "The number for_ Edward_ Cullen, not Carlisle, please. I really need to talk to him."

"Whatever you need," she said, apparently as confused as I was which didn't help my situation.

_Seriously, why would she think I would just pick up the phone and call Carlisle? _

As soon as she left me alone, I scoured through the folders scattered on the table, skimmed the mass of papers yet to be filed and then decided to check out the filing cabinets which lined one wall of my office. I also made sure to look back at the photo of Madonna and yours truly about nineteen different times.

In the filing cabinet, the drawers were full of files which seemed like official paperwork for the business such as contracts, client information, and receipts for jobs at parties, weddings, even details about an after party for the _MTV_ _Music_ _Awards_. Apparently we'd worked on that, but doing what?

"I just can't…" I looked back up at the Madonna picture and back down again at the plans for the after party and blew out my cheeks. "This is just unreal."

I went and sat back down at _my_ desk and started rifling through my drawers. I didn't find anything but even more contracts and notes about different clients—nothing that would help me. The only thing I could tell was I really needed to invest in another filing cabinet because there was paperwork everywhere.

Then, at the very bottom of one drawer I saw what looked like a shoe-box. I lifted it out and inside there was nothing but sketches of dresses, skirts, jackets, and purses. There were notes on each one talking about fabrics, embellishments and other finer details.

"These are cute," I said to myself, wondering why I had them stashed away… unless they were mine? "Don't be stupid, of course they're not mine."

Assuming I'd hidden them for a reason, I put the box away and sat back in my chair, spinning it around a few times before stopping to gaze out at the city below. I'd only ever been to LA once and that was with my mother when I was about ten… we'd spent the day shopping and I hated it. Now I _lived _here and worked here, and more amazing to me was the fact that I lived here alone.

I was still staring outside when Rosalie reappeared in my office with a small piece of paper in her hand. "Edward Anthony Cullen. Younger brother of Carlisle Masen Cullen and son of Elizabeth and Anthony Cullen, would that be the Edward Cullen you were asking after?"

"Yep." I nodded and smiled in relief. "Does he still live in Ventura?"

"No, the operator has him residing at 15120 Victory Parade, Van Nuys. I have a number here, too." She handed me the slip of paper but I decided against calling him.

"I gotta go," I said and jumped up from behind the desk. "Should I take the bus to get there?"

"What?" she asked and her brow furrowed.

"I need to go and see him right now, but I don't know the way. Or can you take me?" I looked at her hopefully but her expression didn't shift.

"But the execs from _MTV_ are coming this afternoon… and you have a meeting with Esme in an hour, Bella. Her father—_Empire's_ _main_ _investor_—will be here soon. You know how wily that old dog is. He always shows up unannounced… doesn't even let the car service collect him so he can surprise us."

"He sounds like a big jerk," I grumbled.

"But he's the jerk with the dollars so you're stuck with him." Rosalie laughed.

"I'm sorry but I really have to go. Can you tell them I went home sick with cramps?"

"Cramps?"

"Yeah, that excuse always worked with dad when I didn't want to go to school."

"What about Esme and the meetings?" She sounded worried but I needed to make sense of this.

"Imagine what will happen if f I go to the meetings like this! Esme needs me at my best which I most definitely am not right now." I headed for the door and then wondered exactly how I was going to find Victory Parade; I didn't even know where the heck in LA I was right now. "Which bus do I need?"

"You're taking the bus?" she asked incredulously and I nodded.

"Unless I can walk?"

"Jesus, Bella, no you can't walk."

"Okay, so where's the bus stop?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Come here," she told me and we walked out to her desk. With a quick look to make sure we were still alone, she pulled out some money from her purse and held it out to me. "I'll cover you with Esme and the old man, but you can't use the car service to Van Nuys or they'll hear about it and in your state you are not taking the bus. Use this and get a cab. Just call me and keep me in the loop, Bella, please?"

"Fifty bucks?" I gasped and looked at her. "You're giving me _fifty_ bucks?"

"Yes and you're paying me back as soon as you get your act together. You make a six figure salary, Bella, and I ain't no charity."

I stared at the money in my hand and then giggled. "I've never been allowed this much money on my own. Edward and I were supposed to go to the movies once and I lost twenty bucks before we even got there. After that, Dad always made someone else look after the money."

"Yeah well, that philosophy might be something to consider in the future. You spend your cash like the world is about to end. Anyway, you need to haul ass and get out of here before Esme comes hunting for you." She ushered me towards the main door and pointed to the stairwell. "Use the back door—no one will see you leave that way."

I nodded and ran as fast as I could in the shoes that were now killing my feet. They might look pretty but they hurt like hell. Once I was outside and back near the front of the building I tried my best to wave down a cab, but they just flew past me.

I'd been standing there for about fifteen minutes without success, when one rolled up to the curb in front of me. I smiled triumphantly and reached for the handle when the door swung open hitting me in the legs.

"Ouch," I cried and stumbled, hearing the snap of my heel as it caught in a groove on the sidewalk. "My shoes."

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" A man grabbed my arm and tried to steady me. "Oh, well, hello there, Miss. Swan."

"Um… hi and I'm okay, I think," I said nervously, looking into the eyes of yet another stranger who seemed familiar with me. "I just need to get in the cab… aw crap, he left!"

"I'm sure there will be another one. I didn't expect to see you out here; not today of all days. Where are you going in such a hurry?" The man looked old and he had a mop of grey hair which really needed combing. I thought I'd seen him before somewhere, but couldn't put my finger on it.

"I have to see a friend. It's very important," I said seriously. "And there are seriously no cabs around here today. They just keep driving on by like… oh."

I saw him step out slightly into the road and hold his arm out to a passing cab which pulled over straight away.

"Here you go," he said and held open the door for me. "Better not let your boss see you skipping out on her. I thought there was an important meeting today?"

"It's cool, my assistant is telling her I got my period so her grouchy dad doesn't flip out," I said quietly. "She even gave me fifty bucks to take a cab to Van Nuys. I gotta pay her back, but still… fifty freakin' bucks! Thanks for hailing me the cab, Sir."

The old man looked at me with his mouth hanging open as I shut the door and gave the cabbie the address. He was still rooted to the same spot as we pulled away and when I waved, he raised his hand and waved back once.

After we arrived, I paid the fare and walked quickly up to the main door with my broken shoes in my hand. I looked at the buzzers for the apartments, praying the address was right and my Edward did live here. Sure enough, there next to the bell for apartment fifteen I saw E. Cullen. I pressed it once but heard nothing, so I kept pressing it over and over.

"Shoot," I muttered. I was just about to turn around and leave when the door opened and an elderly woman was looking at me suspiciously.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she barked.

"My name is Isabella Swan, my parents are Renee and Charlie Swan and I used to live 1545 Winford Avenue in Ventura, but now I live in LA… by myself. I'm looking for my best friend Edward Cullen; his parents lived on Winford Avenue, too. It says here he's in apartment fifteen but-"

"Alright, alright! I asked who you were, not for your life story, jeez. Edward's in the basement. I let him use it for his work and he helps me with any jobs around here that need doing," she told me. "Go on up to his apartment and I'll tell him he's got a visitor. It's past the pool and up the stairs, first one on the left."

"Thank you," I said and she pointed in the direction I needed to go.

I thought calling it a pool was definitely being optimistic given the fact there was no water in there. Instead, it seemed to be a dumping ground for broken furniture and cigarette butts. As I passed some of the other apartments I heard loud music, screaming babies, and a strong odour coming from the one right next door to Edward's. This was nothing like my building and I was a little scared. I waited outside his door, pressing my back against the wall and looking around nervously.

"Bella?"

I jumped and spun to my right, breathing the biggest sigh of relief when I heard his voice. It was the only thing I'd heard so far today that wasn't different and alien to me. I hesitated for a second, stunned at how he looked… apparently being sixteen years older in some weird parallel universe agreed with him. Edward was seriously hot… but the second I saw those green eyes I felt like I was a kid again and I launched myself at him, throwing my arms around his neck almost knocking him over in the process.

"Edward," I breathed. "Thank God."

"Um… hi," he said, patting my back with one hand and then carefully pushing me away. "What the hell are you doing here?"

As soon as he asked the floodgates opened and I began rambling incessantly, "I have no idea… I mean I went to bed after the party with a killer headache and when I woke up I was older and in a strange bed that Alice said was _my_ apartment. Then there was a man I've never seen before in my life who was naked and waving his thingy in my face… his _thingy,_ Edward. I died I swear. I have _boobs_ now… and blonde hair and loads of clothes, shoes, and bags. Apparently I don't cook but I drink wine and then Esme Platt shows up at my place in a car to take me to work… we actually work together. I have my own office and it says I'm a director of clothes and… um… well I forget the other thing but I have a huge TV on the wall and a picture with Madonna. Can you believe it? I met Madonna! Apparently it's 2004 and we're, like, really old… Mom and Dad are on vacation in Europe and they left me at home by myself. I just needed to talk to someone… I needed to see you." I stopped and took a few breaths, expecting to hear the wonderful sound of my best friend start laughing at my idiocy, but he just stood there, looking at me like everybody else had today.

"Are you high?" he asked calmly and I shrieked in frustration.

"No! Why does everybody keep asking me that? You know I would never do drugs, Edward. They're _illegal_," I whispered. "My dad would totally freak out if I did." This time he did laugh, but I didn't find it funny anymore.

"Seriously, Bella, you're on something, right?"

"On something?" I frowned. "I'm on TV… well sort of I mean Esme is the star-"

"No, I mean are you on drugs? You do know you're wearing a a slip, don't you? Did you take LSD? MDMA? Ketamine? Had any strong weed?"

"Oh my God, Edward, no!" I growled. "I have never even heard of some of that. You know me, I. Don't. Do. Drugs." I felt my eyes fill with tears and wiped them away furiously as they spilled down my cheeks.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Edward said softly. "Look don't cry. Come on inside, let's try and figure this out." He unlocked the door to his apartment and waited for me to go in ahead of him. "I'm sure it's nothing quite like your place. Sit down over there. Do you want some coffee?"

"Water would be good, please?" I sniffed and he nodded. I sat down on a tired looking couch and looked around the small space. It was tiny in comparison to the apartment I supposedly lived in, but Edward's presence made it feel so much more comforting.

"Here you go." He handed me a glass of water and sat on the table opposite me. "I can see you're freaking out, but I honestly don't understand why you're here or what you want me to do about it."

"What do you mean? I need your help figuring this out, Edward," I told him. "You need to help me piece all of this stuff together. I skipped everything, I can't remember the last sixteen years."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't know anything about you, Bella," he said coolly. "Well, nothing but what I hear from my brother or what is free information on the internet."

Someone else had made reference to Carlisle. Why?

"I don't understand." I started to feel scared again and I could hear my voice shaking. "You're my best friend, Edward. You know me better than anyone else in the entire world."

"No, Bella. I don't." He sighed. "You and I aren't best friends anymore."

I looked at him in disbelief. "In what universe could you _not_ be my best friend, Edward?"

"In this universe, Bella." He paused for a second and then and added another little fact which left me reeling. "We haven't been best friends since we were juniors in high school."

"What? Why? I couldn't just _not _be your best friend, Edward. What about college? What about getting matching tattoos? What happened?" I was crying again and I could barely see him through the tears pooling in my eyes.

He laughed darkly, shaking his head. I thought he was about to say something, but then he closed his mouth and moved to sit beside me on the couch. "Bella, you haven't said a single word to me since that party at Emmett McCarty's house half way through the semester."

"That's the last thing I remember, Edward. You and I were fighting about me sitting Esme's test and then that stupid ball whacked me on the back of my head. The next thing I know I'm in a strange bed with the man and his thingy all up in my face. What happened after I got hit?"

"It was sixteen years ago, Bella… let's just concentrate on your life now, huh?" he suggested but I shook my head indignantly.

"No, I need to know what happened, Edward. The only good thing about my life in high school was you and I have no idea why on earth that would change." I grabbed his knee and shook it. "Please tell me."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Not right now, okay? Let's work backwards and see if you start remembering. So you know you work with Esme Platt, yeah?"

I nodded. "Yes. I have no idea what my job is, but apparently it's important enough for me to have my own office and have pictures taken with Madonna."

He chuckled. "You know you've made it in life when you can call Madge a friend."

I laughed with him and it felt so good, he was definitely what I needed right now. "I have no idea what Esme does but it's called _Empire_ _D'Esme_ and it's a show on television?"

"You and Esme set up a small party planning business called _Empire._ I heard you got bigger and bigger and then her father invested to help you expand even more. The next thing I know your mom was telling my mom that you'd been hired to do an after party for _MTV_ and everything just took off from there. I think Madonna hired you for something she was hosting and in a meeting with her she saw some of your sketches and stuff and wanted you to design the costumes for her tour; hence the best friend status." He laughed at my wide-eyed expression. "I think it was after that when _MTV_ approached you guys about a reality show. Naturally, Esme took the lead and the entire company was rebranded to accommodate the show and _Empire_ _D'Esme_ was born."

So the receipts were for parties and events we'd planned? The sketches I found _did_ belong to me? "Wow," I breathed. "That's really something."

"I've only seen you on the show a handful of times. I gather you're more behind the scenes… not that the leader of the Bitch Brigade would have it any other way. It's reality TV at its finest I hear." He smirked. "That's pretty much all I know. Like I said, just stuff I heard from my family and what I can _Google_ or watch on _MTV_. Have you spoken to Carlisle about this? He'd probably be more help than me."

"Again with the Carlisle reference," I grumbled. "Why would he know more about me? The last time we talked I was still a blundering idiot around him and he'd evolved from calling me Annabelle to Becca. I doubt he'd offer me anything useful, Edward."

A bitter look flashed across his face momentarily. "Bella, you dated my brother pretty much our entire senior year. He took you to prom and everything."

"What? Don't be ridiculous. He dates Esme. She'd kill me if I ever went near your brother." I shook my head. "That's a load of crap."

"Esme and Carlisle broke up a few weeks after Emmett's party. You and him hooked up during the summer and were going steady until you graduated college. You've been on and off ever since. "

"Shut up!" I squealed excitedly. "I can't believe this. Why would Esme set _me_ up with him?"

"You and Esme Platt were the best of friends, Bella. After she persuaded you to take that test, you were inseparable. She knew you were obsessed with Carlisle and made it happen." He shrugged, but his jaw was tense.

"I actually took the test for her? "I asked and he nodded. "Wow, that's insane."

"That's one word for it," he said bitterly. "So, that's about all I can tell you, Bella."

"I can't believe we aren't friends," I said, the sadness of that playing more on my mind than the fact I actually dated Carlisle. "I hate that."

"We grew apart, shit happens." He tried to sound aloof, but his eyes were telling a different story. He looked equally as sad as I felt and that made it even worse.

"That sucks. Not being your friend sucks. I miss it already." I said quietly.

"I've had sixteen years to adjust… trust me you'll get over it. You managed it quickly enough the first time around."

I winced at his tone, wondering what the hell I'd done to lose him and then my thoughts immediately took me to the fact that aside from losing Edward's friendship, I'd otherwise got what I always wanted. I was best friends with the coolest girl in school and dated the boy I'd been crushing on pretty much my entire life.

I took a long, deep breath and said, "I guess I should get home and take some time to get my head around this. Could you help me get a cab? Rosalie doesn't think I should take the bus."

"I think I agree with Rosalie, whoever she might be. You in that… um… dress would definitely draw the attention of others. I can take you home if you like?" he offered.

"You have a car? Cool."

"It's just an old, crappy Volvo, Bella, nothing like the cars you're used to." He laughed. "Where do you live?"

"Um… West something… I think it's a complex called Villa something? Shoot, I can't remember what Alice said. This is hopeless," I wailed and put my face in my hands.

Edward laughed and put his arm around my shoulders. "Come on, don't worry. I'll get you home."

True to his word, Edward made a few calls and a short time later we were back at my apartment.

"This is some place you have here." He let out a low whistle as he looked at the complex. "I guess it really pays to be part of the Bitch Brigade."

I ignored his comment and asked him, "I never asked you what you did for a job… that old lady said she let you user her basement for your work."

"I'm a photographer… just small shoots mainly with weddings and small parties whenever I can. I use the basement to develop the prints and stuff." He got out of the car and held open my door. "I should get going now, Bella, but, you know what might help? Google your name, the company name, and anyone else you can think of. You'll find out all you need to know_._"

"Great," I said, feigning enthusiasm and climbed out of the car. "Thanks for helping me, Edward."

"No problem, Bella." He gave me an awkward one-armed hug. "Take care."

I walked towards the gate, letting my feet drag. The prospect of being alone was daunting and I really wanted to stay with Edward. I stopped and turned back around just as he was getting into the car. "Edward?" I called out.

"Yeah?"

"What's a Google?"

**Thank you all for such wonderful reviews, I haven't had chance to reply to them but I love reading them 3**

**I hope you liked it! More to come next week, but if you want a peek at the chapter I'll be posting a teaser in my Facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Come say hi?**

**Katy**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for such lovely lovely reviews! I adore reading them :)**

**Thanks to Mary, Kitty, & Karen for their help with this chapter... all mistakes are mine because I can't leave well enough alone haha!**

**The wonderful Midnight Cougar wrote such an amazing review for Geek To Chic on Rob Attack-you can find it along with some other super fics in the Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue review :)**

**Chapter 6**

It was official I had the best life ever! Oh, and Google was a creation of the god's themselves. Somehow, a simple word could tell you everything and I do mean _everything_. I had spent the entire afternoon practically filling in the last sixteen years of my life with just a computer and several photo albums and yearbooks.

I _did _date Carlisle Cullen and I had the photos to prove it. I looked on, completely dumbfounded at pictures of us together at prom, at parties on the beach, holding hands, and even kissing. There was also an array of pictures of me with Esme and the rest of her clique both in high school and afterwards.

I attended UCLA, still dating Carlisle but apparently we broke up after I graduated. Edward didn't seem to know the reason why, and unfortunately neither did Google.

When I looked up Empire I was even more delighted. Esme and I, along with her father as an investor, set up a small party planning company and for the first few years we did smaller parties and weddings before we hit the big time. Just like Edward had told me, the turning point had been the MTV Music Awards after party, which led to the offer to cover a party for Madonna and then I got to design the costumes for her frickin' tour which MTV was also covering as part of a mini-series.

After Madonna's mini-series was aired people started talking about our company and MTV approached us about taking part in a reality show following Empire on a day to day basis. Esme and her father had taken the lead with negotiations and it was decided she would be the main focus and I agreed to take a more behind the scenes position.

The show was a success and regularly drew in three million viewers… three million people watching Esme Platt basically planning parties and bossing people about. It was sheer insanity. I was yet to see an episode, but I owned every episode on what Edward told me was a DVD, and I planned to spend the evening watching all four seasons of the show.

Google also told me that Alec Rhodes worked for MTV and he was one of the main people who would decide if Empire D'Esme would be commissioned for a fifth season. It would seem that I had willingly let the guy into my apartment and his being naked was not unusual. According to Alice when she returned later that afternoon, he had been staying over at my place for the past four or five weeks.

Was I really doing _it _with that guy for the sole purpose of the show? The idea didn't sit well with me and it was the only part of my new life that I had an issue with. I'd always thought sex was something special, something to share with someone important, but this new me thought otherwise and it made me feel... icky.

"So you're okay now, right?" Edward stood up and stretched out his arms. He'd stayed with me all afternoon while I filled in the blanks. I'd heard a few snarky comments from him usually whenever Esme's name was mentioned, and I tried not to react.

"I guess," I said, trying to think of something else I needed to ask just to keep him around. I felt safe with him; the prospect of being an adult out in the real world was so much less daunting when he was with me.

"Then I'll take off," he said.

"Um… sure I guess you can't stay here forever," I said quietly. "Thanks for today. I don't know what I would have done without you. It's taking some adjusting, that's for sure."

"Bella, you always managed to land on your feet one way or another. I don't doubt you'd have figured this out for yourself without me." He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and hovered awkwardly. "I really should get going."

My phone began to ring and I answered it, hearing the screech of Esme before I even put it to my ear.

"What the fuck, Bella? You just decided to skip out on a meeting? _The_ meeting of my professional career! Do you have any idea how humiliating it was to call Jane and plead with her to let us reschedule? Thankfully, your boyfriend came through and persuaded her it wasn't a problem."

"I had cramps, didn't Rosalie tell you?" I asked, doing my best to sound sick. "I'm sorry-"

"Oh yes, she did tell me you had cramps. However, my dad mentioned he helped you hail a cab to go and see a _friend._ What the hell is with you today?" She sounded like a neurotic mess.

"Really, Esme, it was important. I'm getting back on track now, I promise." I heard her curse some more and waited patiently for her rant to end.

Finally, she took a deep exaggerated breath and said, "I went through what I could with Dad, and we'll have a quick briefing before we sit down and negotiate with MTV on Friday. We can also have an informal chat with Alec at the party tomorrow night… you said he's always more easily manipulated with a few glasses of champagne, so you need to be on top form if you want there to be a fifth season."

I cringed at the thought of the encounter this morning, but I didn't want to piss Esme off any more than she already was so I agreed and let her rant some more about being at the office for eight sharp.

"Jeez, she needs to take a chill pill." I pulled a face after I hung up and Edward laughed. "I guess I'm in big trouble for skipping out today."

"Just as selfish and demanding as always I see." He rolled his eyes. "Big meeting?"

"Apparently so, yeah, and I have some serious schmoozing to do tomorrow night. I just need to figure out how the hell to schmooz. There's a party that we're hosting and… hey, you should come with me?" I looked at him hopefully and he shook his head.

"I don't think so, Bella. The events you throw are not my scene at all."

"Then they're probably not mine either," I grumbled. "It would be cool to spend some time with you and catch up without me freaking out on you. I know you said we weren't friends these past sixteen years, but I would really like to try and put that right. Please?"

"Look, Bella, I was happy to help you out but-" I pouted at him and he laughed. "Let me give it some thought?"

"Okay, I'll have Rosalie send you the address. I'd love it if you came, Edward." I walked up to him and hugged him tightly.

I felt his hand pat my back twice and then he stepped back. I followed him to the door asking him again to consider coming to the party and then watched him walk away. I cocked my head to the side and couldn't help but stare at his ass.

Edward Cullen was most definitely not the gangly teenager anymore… he was totally hot.

By the time I arrived at the office the next morning, I had watched every single episode of Empire D'Esme and studied every minute detail of exactly what I did. I had barely slept, but I had at least an idea of what I was talking about.

The show was not something the old me would have watched. Each episode followed Esme planning and hosting an array of different parties. The cameras were there to catch any drama that occurred and boy did Esme do a stellar job at making even the smallest issue seem like the end of the world. People were fired on camera because of late deliveries or after they were overheard bitching about demanding clients. They even managed to include a storyline about a waitress getting it on with a client and ending up fighting with said clients fiancée in the middle of the party… trashy but apparently well received.

Esme excelled as the role of super bitch and she seemed to have adapted to that in her real life as well. I appeared only briefly in four episodes, usually the ones where there was a major issue with an event and Esme was unable to sort it herself. I didn't recognize myself… I was icy cold and almost as bitchy as Esme.

As much as I was stoked to be a part of something like this, I could also see why the ratings were dropping. It was pretty much the same shit every episode with the drama almost seeming forced at times. I made a few notes that I wanted to bring up in the meeting and check against what I'd already been planning for the fifth season and then finally crawled into bed about three in the morning.

"So, are you back to your brilliant best today or will I need to sub you another fifty bucks for a high school reunion?" Rosalie winked as I passed her on the way to my office.

"I'm getting there," I told her. "And I have your fifty bucks right here… no more trips to Van Nuys today, I promise."

"So, tell me about Edward?" she asked eagerly. "I've never heard you mention him before."

"I can't believe that… he's the coolest guy ever." I smiled sadly. "We were best friends in school but we haven't spoken since then. It's really sad, we made loads of plans for the future and none of them ever happened."

"Maybe you can reacquaint now?"

"I hope so. I invited him to the party tonight. I hate that we lost touch… he knew me better than anyone."

She nodded sympathetically and then she started reeling off my messages for the day. "Esme hasn't arrived, but the old man is already in the conference room. I have your notes for the meeting and the proposal on your desk."

We walked into my office and I heard her once again mention Angela Weber, who had called to try and persuade me to meet her for dinner. I'd forgotten to look her up yesterday and asked Rosalie for more information. "Tell me about Angela Weber?"

She frowned and didn't say anything at first. I braced myself for another round of questions about being high again, but she just shook her head and started talking. "Angela Weber is head of creativity at Versace and she's shopping."

"Shopping?"

"For talent. She wants to bring in new and fresh ideas… your ideas. I know you met with her once before but nothing came of it and she's trying again."

"Me? She wants me to go and work for her designing clothes?" I mouthed the word "Wow" over and over. "That's surreal. So what, I just keep turning her down?"

She nodded and said, "Well, I can understand your hesitancy Bella. It's a risk to walk away from the business with no guarantee of success but it's something you've always loved doing so I think you're nuts if you turn it down."

"Why would I have to walk away though? I mean I designed the costumes for Madonna… why not do both?" I asked and she laughed.

"Do you honestly think Esme Platt is going to let you receive more attention than her?" She shook her head and continued, "Anyway, back to today; your dress is already here, I took delivery of it about fifteen minutes before you arrived and it's perfect."

"Can I see it?" I asked eagerly and again she frowned. "I forgot…"

"Bella, you helped design the damn thing." She muttered something unintelligible under her breath and walked across to the clothes rail and unzipped a garment bag. "You told Didi what you wanted… even sketched her a few ideas and she did the rest."

"Oh wow," I breathed, gaping at the dress. "It's so pretty."

"What is with you?" Rosalie muttered. "You're definitely not yourself this week."

I shrugged and continued staring at the dress. The bottom half was a soft black fabric and floor length, with an embellished gold top half, which I guess would just about cover up my chest and stomach. It was completely backless, save for a strip of nude material securing the top in place. I loved it for sure, but I wasn't sure I had the confidence to wear it.

"You're wasted here," Rosalie mused over my shoulder. "Do you want me to bring you a coffee when you go and see the old man?"

"No thanks," I told her.

I picked up all my notes and ideas for the meeting with MTV and headed to the conference room to run through it all with Esme Platt's father. After Esme told me about my encounter with him yesterday it had clicked exactly where I recognized him from. Mr. Platt had always flashed the cash at school events. He was regularly donating large sums of money to the school for gym equipment, books, tables etc and the school liked to invite him to do motivational talks to show what you could achieve if you worked hard.

It was a good thing for the business to have his investment of course, but having to discuss my ideas seemed pointless considering he had no actual involvement with anything other than the contract with MTV.

"Miss. Swan." Mr. Platt stood up as I entered the office. Esme was still to arrive but apparently he didn't want to wait. "My daughter has given me her take on your thoughts but I need to hear them from you. We have a lot of money riding on the meeting on Friday. I hope you don't plan on another escapade to God knows where?"

"No," I replied. "It was an emergency and I needed to sort it out."

He listened as I went through the outline for the meeting. As I read my ideas out to him I couldn't help but think them lame. It was just the same as the past four seasons… create as much drama in various different scenarios and even try and bring in a love interest for Esme to really get the viewers salivating.

When I finished he nodded. "I look forward to hearing MTV's response on Friday. Make sure you continue to charm Mr. Rhodes until then… we need him on our side."

I resisted the urge to gag at the mere thought of what he was suggesting and gave him a polite smile. Esme sauntered into the room just as we were finishing up and her bad mood from yesterday seemed to have evaporated.

"So, what did you think to our ideas, Daddy?" she asked sweetly and I snorted.

"Our ideas?" I retorted. "Don't you mean _my _ideas?"

"There's no I in team, Bella," Esme said and her dad agreed emphatically with her. "We are in this together."

"Yes, silly me." I shook my head. "If you'll excuse me? I have a lot of work to do before the event tonight."

I didn't leave my office for the rest of the day. I studied the plans for Vogue's party, making sure I understood exactly what they wanted. I checked and double checked every single detail with the caterers, the staff, and only when I was entirely satisfied, did I leave to go and get ready myself.

The dress fit perfectly and I tried my best to hide how self-conscious I felt about my entire back being on display. The Bella Swan people would be expecting tonight was confident, sassy, and a whole lot of bitchy, too.

I did squeal totally unashamedly when I saw the limo roll up outside, and I danced as I made my way downstairs.

"Good evening, Miss. Swan." The driver held open my door and I grinned at him.

"Thank you. This is so cool!"

The ride was only short and I wanted to ask him to drive me around for a little longer just so I could enjoy it some more. I giggled as I imagined turning up outside Edward's place… he'd love this as much as I did.

"Have a nice evening, Miss. Swan." Once again the driver opened my door and waited for me to get out, but a thought had occurred to me and there was something I needed him to do.

"I need you to go and collect someone for me," I told him as assertively as I could and wrote him an address down on a napkin. "I forgot to arrange transportation for a very good friend of mine and he needs to be here tonight."

"Van Nuys?" he asked as he glanced at the napkin.

"Yes, and you are not to leave until he agrees to come with you. Tell him I sent you."

"Very well, Miss. Swan."

I watched him get back into the car and drive away, it was only then I turned around and saw the scene in front of me. This was a _huge _event. There was a red carpet leading through an area which I assumed had been cordoned off for the photographers who were starting to set up. Security guys were standing by the doors, checking the identification of everyone who was going in and out of the venue.

It was still over an hour until the party was due to start, so the only people around were part of the setup, which included me. I took a deep breath and walked as confidently as I could up to the doors.

I was about to produce my pass from my purse, when the guy on the door winked and pulled open the door without a second glance. I gave him a curt nod and continued inside, feeling very important.

The hall was a flurry of activity as people made the final finishing touches to the flower arrangements, stocked the bar, and verified the seating plans. All of the staff greeted me almost nervously, some even refusing to meet my eye.

"We had a problem with the flowers, Miss. Swan." A timid voice said from behind me and I turned around to see a young looking girl hold out a clipboard to me. "They aren't exactly the right shade of blue that you specified and the supplier didn't have enough time to correct the mistake. I've tried calling around other florists but none of them stock that shade. I'm really sorry… I was just about to call you but… please don't fire me."

"What?" I asked incredulously. "Why would I fire you?"

"You don't like mistakes, I know this. I tried, Miss. Swan, I really did." She looked on the verge of tears and I gaped at her.

"So we ordered blue flowers?" I said and she nodded. "We ordered blue flowers and they delivered blue flowers?"

"Yes, but not midnight blue… they sent royal blue." She was visibly shaking and I almost laughed at the absurdity.

"Blue is blue." I rolled my eyes. "Someone seriously needs to remove the stick from their ass if they get upset about stuff like that. Who thought it was so important to have Royal Blue anyway?"

She blinked a few times and almost seemed reluctant to talk. "Um… you placed the order, Miss. Swan. Usually, you're very particular about the finer details."

_I was the one with the stick up my ass?_

"Well, I think we'll be fine. If anyone notices the difference then I think we need to explain to them what a party is really about—having fun and not obsessing over what shade of blue the frickin' flowers are."

"Okay," she said, still looking terrified.

I looked at her name badge and said, "I'm not going to fire you, Nessie. I promise."

"Thank you, Miss. Swan," she said, smiling.

"Bella," I told her. "My teachers call me Miss. Swan… and Esme's jerkasauras dad."

"Um… okay… Bella."

"I should go and make sure everything else is ready. Have fun tonight. Bye."

I greeted as many people working in the room as I could, and all of them were as nervous as Nessie had been whenever I approached them. Apparently there was something about me that made others terrified and I had to wonder what the hell I was like before all of the crazy stuff happened to me.

It also occurred to me that Esme, despite being the supposed backbone of the company, was not here making sure everything was sorted and ready. I didn't mind at all. I was enjoying myself and found the responsibility exhilarating, but hadn't she said, _"There's no I in team, Bella?"_

A little before eight, we were told that guests were about to arrive and everyone took position ready to help seat and serve people. I hovered by the door sweeping the room one final time, just to make sure everything was as it should be.

Esme was one of the first to arrive, she was accompanied by the man who had apparently hired us. I was barely given a second glance, but I was close enough to hear him praise her for the way the room looked and how fabulous the night was going to be. I felt anger rise up through me. She'd done nothing, yet received all the praise. Was this how it always went down?

As the guest continued to arrive and take their seats, I was basically left standing in the shadows growing increasingly angry.

"Champagne, Miss. Swan?"

"Are you kidding? My parents would totally flip." The girl holding the tray of glasses looked at me in confusion and I added quickly, "I was just messing with you. Thank you. I'd love a glass of champagne."

I picked on up drank it quickly not particularly taking the time to savour the taste. Just as she was about to walk away, I replaced the empty glass and picked two others up. "Might as well enjoy myself, huh?"

Those were also gone within minutes and I began to feel the effects very quickly. I had no idea what to do, so I just leaned back against the wall and watched as the guest of honor was thanked for their years of tireless service and presented with gifts. Only after a standing ovation and a speech from the guest himself, did the lights dim and the real party began.

I tried mingling, but I had no idea what to talk to these people about. I didn't find their jokes funny or their stories interesting and I couldn't just pretend otherwise. I looked around the room and saw security talking to someone by the doors. They didn't want to let whoever it was inside, and as I craned my neck I saw the unmistakeable hair and I raced across to make sure they didn't turn him away.

"Edward!" I shouted and grabbed his hand. "You came."

"The guy in the limo said he was under strict orders to bring me here and wasn't leaving without me so I guess you left me with no choice." He tried to sound pissy but I saw the tell of a crooked smile playing on his lips.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. This party is bo-ring!" I pulled a face and he laughed. "Come on, let's go drink some champagne—it's free."

As we walked, I couldn't stop glancing across at him. He was so tall now… even in my heels I was way shorter than him. "You got so tall," I said to him. "It's weird to see you all grown up and sex- um… you know… um tall."

"Bella Swan, were you just about to call me sexy?" he asked and laughed. "Don't let my brother hear you say that."

"I didn't mean it like that," I tried to argue, but I felt so embarrassed because I really did. For the briefest of seconds it was a case of Carlisle who?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**More to come next week and if you're reading Somehow I Found You, that will be updating on Wednesday.**

**TTFN**

**Katy**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, pimping, alerting and everything else you do! Huge love to Karen, Kitty & Mary for all their help working on this. I own nothing—the characters are Stephenie Meyer's and the lyrics belong to Vanilla Ice!**

**Chapter 7**

"How cool is this?" I slurred as I held up another glass of champagne. "Free alcohol and we don't have to worry about our parents finding out."

Edward didn't seem as enthusiastic about it as I was; in fact I think he'd only had maybe two glasses since he'd arrived. I, on the other hand, well I had lost count of the number I'd drunk. I was having trouble standing up, I could barely focus on Edward, and I seemed to have no feeling in my face. I reached up and prodded my forehead but felt nothing.

"Crap, my face is numb… what does that mean?"

Edward chuckled and took the glass from my hand. "I think, Bella, that means you've had more than enough of the free champagne. I thought you were supposed to be working?"

I shrugged and indicated my head over to Esme who was doing nothing but socializing with the guests. "I'm just following my _partner's_ lead. When she works, I'll work. Besides, there's nothing left to do… apparently I'm very _thorough_." I rolled my eyes as I spoke, almost cringing at how Nessie had cringed away from me because of the flower incident.

"Thorough?" he asked, raising one eyebrow. "Isn't that good?"

"By thorough I mean I have a giant stick up my ass about stupid little things—like the shade of a blue flower for example."

"Yeah," he mused. "I can see that."

"What?" I screeched. "You're agreeing with me?"

He nodded and I gaped at him. "Bella, you adopted a lot of Esme's traits during high school, so I can only imagine how much more you've morphed into her after all these years."

"Morphed into Esme?" I shook my head. "Nuh-uh. Why do you think that?"

Edward laughed loudly and said, "This for one." He reached forward and tugged gently on my hair. "I prefer the old color, but being blonde was a requirement to be part of the bitch brigade."

"I bet my mom freaked," I said and he nodded.

"She did, but by that time you were a lot less… um… bothered about what your parents or anybody else thought. You turned into quite a brat." He smirked as he spoke but I saw that same flash of something in his face I had noticed the other day.

"What did I do to you?" I asked, but he shook his head. "Edward?"

"Not now, Bella. Come on, I thought you had to schmooze?" He tried tugging me back to the other guests but I dragged my feet.

"Edward, are you ever going to tell me what happened to you and me?" I looked at him pleadingly but he just shook his head again and towed me along behind him.

I clutched onto his arm trying my best to stop him, but he was much stronger than I remembered and overpowered me easily. I saw him make a beeline for Esme and a group of about four men and women. One of them was the naked guy from my apartment who I now knew was called Alec Rhodes.

"No," I hissed. "Not here… not him…aw crap, Edward, stop!"

He ignored me and strode straight into the group. "Hey guys," he said and Esme looked shocked to see him.

"Well talk about a blast from the past," she said with a smile forming on her face. A false one at that. "Carlisle's geeky brother… right?"

"The one and only." He frowned and leaned in closer, studying her forehead. "Wow, it's bizarre… your lips are smiling but your face really doesn't move. The perils of Botox I guess, huh?"

I snickered as Esme's false smile turned into an almost murderous glare, but she kept her voice sickly sweet in front of her guests. "Funny, but I didn't see your name on the guest list."

"I invited him," I piped up.

"Well, I hope you have a really good time, _Edward,"_ she said and then looked at me. "Bella, do you need me to sort a problem out for you?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Everything's running like… um… like a man who can run really fast," I said and I heard Edward chuckle.

"Mind if I steal her then, Esme?" Alec Rhodes winked and stepped closer to me.

"No, please, you two love birds go and enjoy some alone time," Esme said and shot a smug glance in Edward's direction.

I tried not to gag as Alec slipped his arm around my back and then squeezed my ass. "Gross," I whispered under my breath and leaned as far away as I could as he tried to kiss my cheek.

"You still feeling uptight, baby?" he purred, pulling me tightly against him and licking my cheek. "How about I help loosen you up?"

"Oh my God, ew." I shook my head and tried to squirm out of his hold. "Um… I need to… pee."

I darted across the room to the bathroom and once I was inside a stall I wiped at my cheek furiously. "Oh gross, gross, gross," I muttered. "I am _not_ going home with that guy."

"Bella?" I groaned as I heard Esme's voice echo outside the door. "What the hell is with you?"

"I needed to pee," I told her. "Like, really, really bad. I think it must be the champagne."

"Jesus, Bella, that's not what I meant. You're acting like a crazy person; skipping out on meetings, wearing slips to work, and then bringing Edward Cullen to one of our parties. What is that about?" She banged on the door and I opened it reluctantly.

"Edward used to be my best friend and I really needed him these past few days." I looked at my reflection in the huge wall to wall mirror. "Jeez, I look a mess."

"That's why I always tell you never to drink while we work." She sighed and handed me a tissue to wipe my smudged, black eyes. "You usually save the wild shit for afterwards."

"Wild shit?" I asked. "What was it last time… before I acted… you know… weird?"

"I don't know," she said with a casual shrug of her shoulders. "You were with Alex that night. Probably a line of coke or something."

"Coke? Like cocaine?" I whispered nervously and felt instantly sick. My dad would totally flip out if he knew I was doing drugs. Did I do it often? Was I really that out of control? If I did, if I was _that _kind of girl, then maybe that could explain my sudden amnesia.

"You really need to sort yourself out. If you fuck up this meeting with MTV and they pull the show—I swear I'll never forgive you."

"Yeah, I won't touch anything else." I put both hands on the counter and took a deep breath.

"Alex is outside waiting. You can go home and screw his brains out now, the night's pretty much finished now," she said and I scrunched up my nose. "Jesus, now what's the problem?"

"You really want me to go with him? I can't… you know… do _it _with him, Esme."

She looked at me for a few seconds with an unreadable expression on her face. "What?"

"Is he even my boyfriend? I mean I don't want to do it with some random guy, Esme."

"Bella, you're fucking the guy plain and simple. I'm not asking you to marry him for God's sake. Alex Rhodes is cute, has a major soft spot for you, and has the future of _our show_ in his hands. You had no issues with screwing his brains out last week."

I felt dirty, ashamed, and worthless. Who the hell was I?

"I can't just take off with him, Esme," I told her. "I invited Edward here tonight. It's just rude if I leave him here when he doesn't know anybody else."

"Why the fuck are you bothering with _Edward_ _Cullen_ after all these years?" she sneered and I felt anger boil in my blood.

"I told you. Edward was my absolute best friend and I needed him." It was my turn to give her a death glare—well I hope it looked like a death glare.

"So what, you ruin the guy's life and then just saunter back like nothing happened? He must be desperate for friends if he forgave you for that." She laughed incredulously.

"What did I do to him?" I asked quietly, recoiling at her words. _I'd ruined his life? _"It was at the party at Emmett's house wasn't it?"

"You don't remember?" she asked and I shook my head. "After you got hit with the ball we took you to a bedroom so we could make sure you were okay. I wanted to dial 911 but Edward said it didn't matter and that we'd get into trouble for the beer and stuff. I left you alone with him to get you some ice and when I came back you were screaming at him."

"For what?" I asked.

"The loser had tried it on with you while you were out cold and you woke up to him kissing you. Of course you totally freaked out on him. I had Emmett and Carlisle throw him out of the party and you never spoke to him again." She snorted haughtily. "He was even more of a loser after that night. I don't think anybody wanted to hang around with him for the rest of the year."

"That doesn't sound like Edward," I said to myself and feeling even more ashamed of the person I was. "We were friends, why would he want to kiss me?"

She shrugged, apparently no longer interested in our conversation. "Come on, we've been in here long enough. You need to go and see Alec—Bella, where the hell are you going now?"

I ignored her and ran out of the bathroom, my eyes scanning the room for Edward. I spotted him leaning against a wall alone. As soon as he saw me, he stood up and smiled. "You okay?"

I shook my head and felt my eyes sting with tears. "I'm so sorry," I said. "For what happened that night. Esme just told me and I feel terrible."

He looked uncomfortable all of a sudden and began running his hand through his hair, looking everywhere but in my eyes. "She told you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and I mean it, Edward. I hate that I was mean to you. I can't imagine not being your friend."

"Look, Bella, what's done is done. Let's just accept the fact we both had a shitty time in high school and you did what you thought was the best thing to get you through it. We've both changed and are old enough now to move on." He reached out and placed his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Don't worry about it, okay?"

I was about to hug him when I heard Alec calling my name. "Aw, not that guy again."

"Bells, come on baby, let's get out of here." He put his arm around my shoulder and Edward quickly moved his hand.

I was torn. The show was obviously important to the new me, and if Esme and I had been friends for so many years, then she was important to me too. However, I didn't want to leave Edward and I certainly didn't want to find myself in a situation with Alec where we would be alone… and naked probably.

"Oh my God, I can't do naked," I whimpered.

"Hey man, you a friend of Bell's?" Alec asked and reached forward to shake his hand.

Edward nodded and held out his hand in response. "We grew up together."

"Edward is my absolute best friend," I told him. "Back when I was a brunette and a loser he was my best friend in the world."

"You were a loser and a brunette?" Alec asked. "The loser I struggle to picture but a brunette, too? Nah, I can't see that. You look incredible as a blonde, baby, and they do say blondes have more fun."

I felt his fingers thread though mine and again I tried to squirm out of his hold. "I don't feel so good. Maybe we could reschedule?"

"I'll take good care of you, baby, I promise," he purred. "Catch ya later, Edwin."

"It's _Edward_," I argued. "And I think I should stay with him."

"Go," Edward said to my horror. "I'm going to get home. I've got to work early in the morning." He smiled politely at Alec and me and then turned to walk away.

I tried calling after him several times, but either he couldn't hear me over the music, or he was choosing to ignore me and he left the room without looking back.

"Let's go. I can't wait to see you out of that dress." Alec's hands started to roam and I slapped them away. "Want me to fight for it tonight, huh?"

"I don't want you to fight for anything," I said, trying not to vomit on his shoes.

He laughed my reactions off and all but dragged me out to the car. I was tempted to start screaming, but apparently this was a big deal for the old me and I needed to figure out a way to keep Alec Rhodes happy without it involving nakedness.

I was still trying to think of something by the time we arrived back at my complex. He followed me into my apartment despite my attempts to persuade him otherwise.

_Come on, Bella, think of something right now, because this is getting out of hand._

"Come here, Baby, let me taste those luscious lips of yours," Alec purred and started trying to kiss me. I dodged backwards and forwards, left and right trying to avoid his lips, finally planting a quick peck on them before scurrying to the other side of the room.

"You are into this whole chase me and role play thing tonight, huh?" he said and I shook my head.

"I've got cramps," I said weakly. "I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"You sit that sexy butt of yours on the couch and let me make you forget everything else." He pointed to the couch and turned back to my stereo, fiddling with the buttons. "You gave me the sexy strip tease last time—now it's my turn to make you hot."

"Strip tease?" I gasped in horror and put my face in my hands, but Alec just laughed. "Who the hell am I? Kill me now."

I was still hiding my face when music started blasting out in the apartment. I peeked through my fingers and screeched in horror as I saw Alec start singing the unfamiliar song and attempting to dance in front of me.

"_Yo, VIP, Let's kick it!_

_Ice Ice Baby, Ice Ice Baby, All right stop, collaborate and listen,_

_Ice is back with my brand new invention,_

_Something grabs a hold of me tightly,_

_Then I flow like a harpoon daily and nightly,_

_Will it ever stop? Yo—I don't know."_

"Oh God, I hope it does stop—soon," I cried. My cheeks were burning, and I was cringing as Alec started to peel off his shirt as he sang, thrusting his hips in my direction.

"_Dance, Bum rush the speaker that booms, _

_I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom."_

"Please let it kill my brain," I whimpered as Alec pushed his trousers down to reveal a monkey fronted thong. He twirled around on the spot, still singing loudly and then bent over with his ass-crack right in my face. "So gross…ugh!" I leaned as far back into the couch as I could and turned my head away.

Alec didn't notice how horrified I was with the entire _performance_ and continued singing at the top of his lungs. The dude could not rap to save his life and don't get me started on the dancing.

"_Deadly when I play a dope melody,_

_Anything less than the best is a felony."_

"This really is a felony," I shouted. "Stop, please. I'm begging you to stop."

He didn't hear me and turned back around to face me, now thrusting the monkey thong in my face. I clamped my hands tightly over my face, praying that the hell would soon end. Seriously, I found this guy attractive enough to sleep with?

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity the music stopped and to my intense relief, Alec stopped thrusting his crotch in my face. He stood in front of me with his hands on his hips and a smug grin on his face.

"Did I impress you or what?"

"Um…" I stammered, not sure if I was going to laugh or cry. "I don't know what to say."

"Wait," he held out on finger to me and said, "I'm not quite done."

"There's more?" I croaked in horror. "Please don't let there be more."

"This I bought for you," he snickered, gesturing to the monkey thong. "Cool, huh?"

"Not really," I said. "Really not cool. I think I actually have a monkey phobia."

"Well, call this performance therapy then, sweet cheeks, because it's yours now," he said and then before I realized what he was doing he had dropped the thong and threw it at me.

"Arrgh!" I screamed as it hit me in the face. I pulled it down and came face to face with his goddamn dick again. "Oh come on, I don't wanna see that again." I leapt to my feet and streaked to the bedroom.

"I'm coming, baby," Alec called out. "I fucking love this hard to get game you've got going on tonight."

I glanced behind me as I reached the bedroom door and saw him running towards me with a ridiculous grin on his face and his body _parts _bouncing around.

I flung open the door, slammed it quickly behind me, and locked it before pressing my back against the wood.

"Bella?" he shouted from the other side. "Bella?"

"Go away," I yelled. "I just can't… that was too much for my brain to deal with."

"Is this part of your game?"

"No!" I screeched. "Please leave me alone."

"I know you like it rough and stuff, but I don't really like the idea of breaking down the door, baby," he said and I banged the back of my head against the door in frustration. "I could hurt my shoulder if I did that... but if you _really_ want me to."

"Oh my freaking God!" I cried. "No, I don't want you to break down my door. I don't want you to sexy dance for me and I definitely don't want your thingy in my face every time I open my eyes. Please, I just need some space… I'm not feeling myself right now."

"Okay," he mumbled dejectedly. "I guess I'll get dressed and take off then. Call me?"

"Um… sure," I said and made sure my arms, legs, fingers, and toes were crossed as I spoke.

He offered to keep me company; ordering take out and watching a movie, but finally he got the hint and I breathed a huge sigh of relief when I heard him leave the apartment. I changed into some sweat pants and a t shirt and headed back out into the lounge to chill out and try to calm down before going to bed.

Much to my dismay I saw the monkey thong on my couch. With a groan I rifled through the drawers in my kitchen and found a pair of decorative chopsticks that were still in the original box. I opened it and used them to remove the offending item from my apartment. I didn't want Alice seeing it in my trash, so I went out onto the balcony and threw it as hard as I could, hoping they would be hidden by the shrubbery below. Of course it didn't travel far enough, and I swore under my breath when it landed on the balcony of the apartment beneath me.

"Aw crap," I muttered and leaned over as far as I could to see if I could see anybody.

I jumped back when I heard the door slide open and a man come outside. He lit a cigarette and then started coughing and spluttering. "What the hell is _this_?" he yelled and marched back inside with the monkey thong in his hand. "I knew you were screwing around behind my back!"

"What?" a woman shouted. "You're not starting with that shit again, are you?"

"Fuck yeah I am, look!"

"What is it?"

"Don't play that game, woman. I knew you were fucking that guy from 5b and now I have the evidence." I heard more raised voices and doors slamming.

"Oops," I said to myself and tiptoed back inside my apartment and figured it might be best if I went to bed.

But at least Alec Rhodes and his monkey thong were out of my apartment and there was no chance they were ever getting back in. I was going to tell Esme the next morning I was done with sleeping with him just for a show and decided that instead, I would simply make them want the show back for a fifth season purely because they knew I'd come up with something worth watching.

I had some work to do.

**Thanks for reading, I will try my best to update next Sunday, but I haven't finished Chapter 8 yet—I am working on it! **

**If you celebrate it… Happy Easter and if you don't then Happy Sunday! **

**TTFN**

**Katy**

**x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to Kitty, Karen & Mary for all their help and to you guys for reading, reviewing etc.**

**Chapter 8**

I made a few notes as I ate breakfast the next morning, mostly some ideas that I could put forward in the meeting with MTV. I'd thought things through and had some suggestions that I thought made for more interesting and entertaining viewing.

I showered and got ready quickly, aiming to be at the office as early as I could. I opened my door and as I did, the door to the apartment opposite me swung open too. Apartment 5b.

"Hey," the guy mumbled as he stepped out into the hallway.

"Um… hi." I noticed a dark bruise underneath his very swollen right eye. "Are you okay? I mean, you eye… it looks…"

He reached up and touched his eye gingerly and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. No thanks to the crazy ass from downstairs. Showed up here firing accusations at me then landed one punch to my face before his wife dragged him away."

"Oh dear," I mumbled, feeling my cheeks flushed as I realized this was actually my doing. "Did you call the cops?"

"Nah," he said, and I breathed a huge sigh of relief. "If he shows up here again, I'll make sure to tell him it's not me screwing his wife, it's the FedEx guy."

"What the hell are you doing here at this time?" Rose poked her head around the door to my office. "I expected you to be recovering in bed until at least lunchtime. Usually after a night out like that you're not in the best of shape."

I frowned. "Are you talking about drugs? Do I really do that stuff as often as Esme said I do?"

She thought about it for a second and then nodded once. "Much more than you should. Honestly, you frighten me sometimes. I've told you before I think you're out of control, but you just laugh it off."

I put my head into my hands and let out a frustrated groan. "I can't believe it, I hate drugs. Why do I do it?"

The door closed and I thought Rose had left me alone, but then I felt her hand on my back and she crouched down beside my chair.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" she asked softly. "You've been all sorts of weird these past few days."

I looked up at her. "I guess I just found out some stuff about myself that I hate. I do drugs, I lost my best friend, and I'm a bitch to the girls I work with. I don't recognise myself, Rose, and I don't know how to make it right."

"I think you do," she said, her tone still kind. "Why else would you skip out on an important meeting to go and see your friend from school? Just be the best version of yourself you can be, and I'm sure you'll be fine."

I could do that. I would stop being a bitch, I most definitely would not take any more drugs, and I already had the most important thing—Edward. There was no way I was ever sleeping with Alec again, I would rather lose my job than be _that_ girl.

"I need to speak to Alec. Do you think you could try and arrange for us to have dinner?"

"And you can't call him yourself because…?"

"Please, Rose," I begged, shuddering at the brief flashbacks of his… performance last night. "Do it for me? I can't talk to him yet and I want everything I do from here on in to be professional. I want him to know this is me seeking his approval the right way, and not because of what we _used_ to do in the bedroom."

"You're changing right in front of my eyes, Bella. But you always knew my thoughts on what you were doing so whatever you need I'm on it." She laughed to herself and then ran through a few messages she had for me.

None of the names rang any bells, so I scribbled them down on my notepad with Google beside each one, meaning to research them later.

"I need to compile a new presentation for the meeting with MTV," I told Rose when she was finished with her messages.

"What?" she asked in surprise. "I only just completed the last one."

"You completed it?" I repeated and she nodded. "Why did I get you to do it?"

"You wanted it doing, so you told me to get it done. You have no issues with delegation that's for sure—just ask your last assistant, you were more than she could handle." She saw my face fall at yet another example of just how far up my own ass I was and tried to make light of it. "But that is my job, and I'll always be sure to tell you if you crossed the line with me. So, you're preparing another presentation?"

"Well, almost. I think we need something different if we want MTV to commission a new season. Truthfully, I think we have to try a new approach otherwise what's the point? We might as just air re-runs of the other seasons and save ourselves some time and money." I paused before adding, "But, I don't expect you to do it all again. If you can show me, I'll be happy to do it myself."

"What about Esme and her father? Won't you need to show it to them first?" I hesitated for a second and Rose grinned. "You sneaky dog. You're not telling them?"

"I think they'll stop me presenting it if I tell them about it beforehand, I doubt Esme would like the premise of what I had in mind. If I take them by surprise and the execs from MTV like it, they'll be in a position where they have to say yes or lose everything completely. Well, that's my plan anyway." I chewed nervously on my finger. It was a scary prospect, risking the friendship I'd had with Esme since high school.

"Good for you," Rose said almost proudly. "And let me have it as soon as you're finished preparing it, I'll make sure it's done before your meeting."

"Thank you, Rose."

"Anytime." She stood up. "I think I'm gonna like this new you."

"I hope so, because I really don't think I like the old me."

She left me alone and I moved away from my desk, spreading out the work I'd done so far on the floor and sitting amongst it all trying to put the pieces together in my head. I had an idea of what I wanted, and now I just had to make sure I presented it well enough so the people at MTV could see it would work.

I became so immersed in my work, I didn't notice the time passing by and it was a little after six in the evening when Rose announced she was leaving for the day. She almost seemed reluctant to leave me, asking over and over again if I wanted anything before she left.

"I'm good," I told her with a tired smile.

"Are you planning an all-nighter or do you think you'll get home at some point?" she asked, her voice laced with concern and I shrugged.

"I'm not leaving until it's done. I have plenty of coffee and a lot of time to make up. Don't worry about me, you just take off." I returned my attention to the mass of papers on the floor, the mass of papers that were not starting to resemble something interesting.

The hours continued to tick by and it was almost midnight when I was finally done. I had a speech to accompany the presentation, sketches of one or two scenes that I had in mind, an entirely new opening sequence playing out in my head but I just couldn't get it across on paper. It needed something else… something more real… it needed…

"Edward!" I said to myself with a triumphant smile. The scenes needed bringing to life, even if they were just stills and in my best friend, I had someone who knew every part of me… the old me… the me I had invested into this new idea. He would know what I wanted even if I couldn't explain it in words.

Without a second thought to the time, I picked up my phone and called him. It took a few rings before the line connected and a very sleepy Edward answered the phone.

"Bella? Is something wrong?" he mumbled.

"I need your help," I said, now feeling bad for calling so late.

"Why, what's wrong?" he asked, now sounding anxious. "Are you okay?"

"I have a huge meeting with MTV coming up, and I've been working on something completely different, but it's just words on paper right now and I need you to help me make it real. I know you can do it, Edward, I know you're super talented. I looked on your website the other night and the photos you've done are so incredible. Will you help me?" I crossed my fingers, toes, arms, and legs, praying he wasn't overloaded with work already. "Please, I'm begging you."

"It's nearly one in the morning, Bella. This wasn't something that could wait until the morning?" he asked with a groan.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even think about that. I've been here all day working on it and I just didn't want to stop while I was on a roll. Do you want me to call back tomorrow?"

"Nah." He yawned and then asked me, "Look I'm doing a wedding tomorrow at City Hall. They only want pictures of the ceremony, so I should be finished for lunchtime. Meet me outside and we'll go for lunch somewhere and you can tell me exactly what you want."

"Oh my God, thank you, Edward. Thank you, thank you, thank you," I said excitedly down the phone. "And dinner is totally on me. Pick any place you like!"

"No problem," he said, sounding like he was falling asleep again. "I gotta get some sleep."

"Sorry, yes, go and sleep, Edward." Then I added cheekily, "I need your undivided attention tomorrow."

"You always had that, Bella. Always."

The rush of warmth and contentment that I felt at such innocuous and innocent words left me speechless, and Edward had hung up before I'd composed myself enough to wish him goodnight.

I left my mess on the floor and lay down on the couch in my office, thinking constantly about Edward and then the show, the two keeping me from sleep for the next few hours. The building itself was eerily quiet, and despite the noise and lights from the city outside my window I felt more alone than I could ever remember.

I wanted to pick up the phone and call my mom. I wanted to know what role she and my dad played in my new life. Had I pushed them aside like I had Edward? Did they know what their little girl was really like now? Were they proud of me?

I had another ten days to go before they returned from vacation, and hopefully I could figure out some things for myself before then. If I could just get my idea across to MTV, if I could prove to myself and to everyone else that I was more than Esme's puppet and achieve something real then that was the first steps to distancing myself from the old Bella. The one I didn't recognise.

"I knew I'd find you here in the same clothes this morning."

The sound of Rosalie's voice woke me up and I opened my eyes to see sunlight streaming in through the window. I sat up and stretched. "Yeah, it was really late when I finally finished and I thought it was easier to just crash here."

"I brought you breakfast and a fresh coffee." She thrust the bag containing my breakfast and a cup at me and then looked down at the papers on the floor.

I took a bite of the burrito, keeping my eyes on her as she glanced over the notes. I watched her expression shift to one of surprise before she looked back at me.

"A little different?" she asked, raising one eyebrow.

"It evolved," I said with my mouth full of my breakfast. "I figured if I was going for different why not completely change things? They'll probably hate it, but to be entirely honest I don't think I can put forward the old idea for Empire even if I wanted to. What do you think of what you can see so far?"

Rosalie shook her head. "I'm reserving judgement until I've seen the finished product, but one thing I've learned about you, Bella, despite all your flaws—and I know you have plenty—there's no denying you're responsible for everything you and Esme achieved. You were always better than Esme let you believe, and if she'd given you the free rein from the start, there would have been no need to ever have to sleep with Alec Rhodes. I say go for it and if it fails… well at least you know you tried honestly. I'll always have your back if you need it."

I smiled at her, thankful I had her on my side. I needed someone like her that's for sure. "Promise me one thing?" I asked and she nodded. "Always tell me straight. I'm done with the bullshit and pretences and the only opinions I really care about now are the truthful ones."

"So I have permission to tell you if I think your attitude stinks or if I think your new idea is a sack of shit?" she asked with a smirk.

"Maybe just be tactful?" I suggested and she laughed.

"Sure thing, Bella." She sat down opposite me and started her daily debrief. "I made dinner plans with Alec for you tomorrow night at nine at Katsuya. I also took matters into my own hands, primarily because I was sick to death of her calling and arranged for you to meet with Angela Weber. I told her you were busy planning the next season of Empire, but could fit in dinner on the twenty-ninth. So, you have until then to make up your mind once and for all. I also have here about twelve messages from one Carlisle Cullen—I know you said to hold his calls, but he's not giving up. Maybe you could tell him to quit hassling your overworked and underpaid assistant?" I saw her smirk, so knew she was joking. "You don't want me to read the messages do you? It was bad enough writing them down."

I shook my head and took them from her, blushing instantly as I saw the first lines of the first message.

_Come on, baby, you're killing me here. I miss you and I'm as horny as a motherfucker without you. I don't know why you're ignoring me. The handcuffs were supposed to be a joke._

"Oh my God," I whispered and hid the rest of the messages underneath the cushion on the couch. "Carlisle Cullen… me… sex… I just can't… I really got to do it with Carlisle?"

I wasn't actually talking to Rose, but the fact I said it out loud must have given her the impression I was asking her the question. "Cute guy, a little too charming if you ask me, but you obviously like him. Why else have you kept letting him walk in and out of your life all these years? He has a nice ass too… that image I can't shake from my mind."

"You've seen his ass?" I asked and she grimaced.

"Oh yes. I can't blame you for blacking out the experience of me walking in on you two on the desk. I wish I could forget it."

I looked at the desk and images of the Carlisle Cullen I remembered flashed into my head along with some other ones which were much less innocent. Despite the nasty person I'd become, apparently I was still likeable enough that Carlisle wanted to be a part of my life. Surely then, there had to be something he liked about me?

"I guess I could call him?" I said, feeling instantly nervous at just the prospect of talking to him on the phone. "But first I have to go and meet Edward."

"His brother… _again_?"

"Yeah, he's a photographer and I need his help getting the presentation just right. I need to get changed first… and take a shower."

"That was going to be the next item for discussion on my list," Rosalie said with a laugh. "Are you out for the rest of the day?"

"I don't know," I admitted.

"Then I might suggest you move that," she indicated to the floor, "Because if Esme comes looking for you and sees what you have up your sleeve, I expect fireworks."

"That's a good idea," I said and immediately started tidying them away, the last thing I needed was Esme putting a stop to everything.

I arrived early to meet Edward, and he was still taking pictures of the newly married couple outside the venue. I waited as close as I could without imposing, fascinated as I watched him move the bride, groom, and their guests around to post for the photos. He was so enthusiastic and confident as he worked. He was also a perfectionist, and if the slightest detail wasn't just right, he wasn't happy. I giggled to myself as he moved the grooms hand just a few inches to the left so as not to conceal the detail on the bride's dress.

I thought I'd laughed quietly, but evidently not, because he looked over at me and smiled. For a few seconds he didn't look away, and I felt it again… that same flood of warmth through my entire body. I couldn't describe exactly how it made me feel, but whatever it was it made me feel at home again.

It took him another ten minutes or so to finish and as the bride and groom drove away he walked over to me with his camera in tow. I couldn't stop myself from smiling at him, and he quickly snapped a shot of me.

"It's been a long time since I saw you smile like that," he said, turning the camera around so I could see the picture. "So, where are we going for lunch? I'm starving."

I had no idea what to suggest. "You choose. My treat, remember?"

"Let's just grab a hot dog and then go sit in the park. It's a nice day, shame to be stuck indoors. You're not too posh to eat a hot dog now are you?" His tone was playful, but it was another reminder of just how different our lives had become.

"Honestly, Edward, I'd rather eat a hot dog with you in the park any day of the week. I know we've grown apart, but despite that, you're still my absolute best friend." I nudged him as we walked. "I have some serious begging to do, because I need you to do me a huge favour."

"Should I be scared?" he asked and I just laughed.

"If spending a lot of time with me over the next few days is scary to you then yes, I think you should be terrified."

"Spending time with you isn't scary, Bella. It's been great seeing you again… it's what happens afterwards that's scary." He looked down at the floor and took a deep breath.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, stopping in my tracks and tugging him around to face me. "Edward?"

He reached out and squeezed my hand. "It took a long time to get used to you not being my friend, Bella. A long fucking time. I just don't want to have to do it all over again when you get past whatever phase this is that you're going through right now."

"Phase? What do you mean by that?"

"The Bella I hear about from my mother is most definitely not the one standing in front of me. You have nothing to do with anyone or anything from Ventura except Esme and my brother. You haven't been home in years and you hardly ever speak to your parents. The Bella I knew all those years ago, I'd happily spend every minute of every day with, but the Bella you became I can't stand to be around. I just need to know now… before I get trampled on again."

I stepped closer to him and hugged him tightly. "I swear, Edward, it's me… the old me, I promise. I don't want to be anyone else but the Bella Swan you know better than anybody else."

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**I will try, try, try to post another chapter next weekend, but I don't have anything else prewritten yet and I just haven't have a lot of time to sit down and write! **

**Geek now has the most incredible banner thanks to the awesome Evil Nat. I will get it uploaded to my profile here, but for now it is up on the Facebook group Mrsk81 Fic. Feel free to come say hi!**

**Hopefully see you next weekend, if not will be as soon as I can!**

**TTYL **

**Katy**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I am so sorry for the wait for this chapter! I have no excuse—there are just not enough hours in the day!. I am posting this before my beta ThatsMzPeachesTYVM has had chance to work her magic, I just hated keeping you guys waiting.**

**Thanks to Kitty & Twilightladies for getting the chapter back to be superfast, I love them to death!**

**I own nothing, but you knew that already.**

**Chapter 9**

I tried my best to keep it brief, but explaining my idea for the new show took much longer than I expected. I told Edward about every little detail; what I wanted, what I envisaged, and he just sat there silently until I finished.

"I think that about covers it." I started chewing on my nails nervously as I waited for his response.

He nodded once and then rubbed the back of his neck. "You think Esme is gonna go for this?" he asked sceptically.

I shrugged. "Honestly, I don't care what she thinks. The show now is… it's… fake. Everything is just so damned fake, Edward. We might as well script the entire thing and I doubt anyone would notice the difference. I don't want to be a part of that anymore so as far as I'm concerned I have absolutely nothing to lose."

"Aside from financial security and a career?" He smirked. "Or do you want to come and live in my neighbourhood?"

"There's more to life than money and a nice place to live. What's wrong with trying to do the right thing and be the person who I really am?"

"So, where exactly do I come in?" he asked, fiddling with the grass in between his legs… his really long legs, one of which was almost touching mine. "Bella?"

"Huh?" I glanced up and felt my cheeks redden.

"And you need me to what?" he repeated, and I noticed he was smirking.

"I want to hire you," I told him as I rifled through my purse. "I have a formal agreement here… for your purposes really just so you know this isn't me just messing around. Here it is."

I studied his face as he glanced over the crumpled document. "Wow, Bella, this is… a lot of money." He looked a mixture of excited yet unsure at the same time. "It's too much."

"Consider it a down payment." I shuffled closer, letting my leg gently press against his and loving the feeling that swept through me. "It's in line with what we pay other photographers who work on the show."

"Established photographers with a network, Bella. Not low level wedding photographers with any connections."

"Excuse me, but I am your connection Mr. Cullen." I winked. "And besides, Edward, your work is incredible. Everyone needs a step up and maybe I can be yours. This will cover the preparation stuff for the big meeting, and if that's a success, I want to hire you to work on the actual show."

"What? Surely you have a team you use regularly?"

"Sure we do, but what kind of idiot would I be if I let someone like you slip through my fingers?" I heard the double meaning in my words and wondered if Edward heard it too.

He let out a long whistle. "Tell you what; let's see how we do working together for the prep work. Then, if we've managed to survive without killing one another and your idea gets the green light we can talk about the long term position."

"Great." I clapped my hands excitedly. "It's gonna be loads of fun, I just know it. When can we start?"

"The weekend?" he suggested. "I've got work for the rest of the week, but I have Saturday and Sunday free. That should give us enough time to finish what you need, right?"

I had hoped to start straight away and for it to take much longer than two days, but I'd take whatever I could get. "Okay. I'll make some calls and get everything ready."

I just needed to _acquire_ a few things to be ready, the rest would be pretty much self-explanatory… or at least I hoped it would. Edward's photos would just bring it to life and make the whole idea seem much more personal.

"Well, I'll call you later in the week to confirm the details." Edward stood up to leave and without thinking I grabbed at his hand to stop him.

"Wait!" I tried to scramble to my feet, but only succeeded in pulling Edward down on top of me. "Shit!"

He landed on me with a grunt and our faces just a few inches apart. I looked into his eyes and they seemed to hold me right there, completely unable to look away. He really was beautiful—inside and out. If having his leg touching mine elicited a response from me, it was nothing in comparison to having his entire body pressed against mine. A multitude of sensations were racing through me and I never wanted him to move.

"Bella?" His voice quiet and rough.

I glanced down and focused on his lips, I wanted to kiss him but there was no way I could do that… was there?

"Bella," he said again, and his face moved closer to mine so slowly I wasn't entirely sure it was really happening at all.

Did he want to kiss me?

I tried to speak, but I had no idea what to say. Did I want him to kiss me? I thought the answer to that question was yes, but this was _Edward._ You can't just kiss your best friends… can you? Then another thought occurred to me, the new me might have done a whole lot more than an innocent kiss, but in my head I was still the geek…the sixteen year old girl who had never been kissed.

Until now…

Edward's face was so close now I could feel his breath and a few of his hairs had fallen down and were brushing against my forehead. Oh shit, this was really going to happen right here and right now. I let out a deep breath and closed my eyes, feeling my hands trembling.

Just as I expected Edward's lips to softly touch mine I felt a long wet slurp on the side of my face. Momentarily confused, I wondered what exactly Edward was doing licking my cheek, and I opened my eyes. Instead of seeing Edward's green eyes gazing back at me, I was presented with a pair of brown eyes, a very hairy face and whiskers.

"Ew," I cried and sat up, fighting off the little brown dog that was clambering all over me still trying to lick me.

The owner ran over and apologized profusely as he clipped the leash back on and dragged the dog away. "So gross," I muttered, wiping the side of my face.

Edward was sitting up, with his back to me, and his head hanging low. I reached out and touched his shoulder softly, but he immediately stiffened so I pulled my hand back.

"Edward," I started to say, but he interrupted me.

"I should go." He stood up and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I've got a lot of stuff to do."

"Okay," I said. "So… Saturday?"

He nodded and then with one quick, "Bye," he was gone. I flopped back down on the grass for a few minutes, trying to understand what the hell was going on. Edward had been about to kiss me and I absolutely wanted him to do it.

"Stupid mutt," I huffed. "You just cost me my first kiss."

"Alice, do you have a boyfriend?"

Alice stopped wiping down the kitchen and turned to face me. "Yeah… why?"

"Do you have plans this weekend?" I grinned and she shook her head hesitantly. "Can I employ both of you?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

I gave her the basic run down of what I was planning and that I didn't want the perfect airbrushed model types. I wanted to have real people and real couples with natural chemistry.

"You'll be paid," I assured her.

"You want to pay Jazz and I to pretend to plan our wedding with you and then pretend to get married?"

"Yep." I nodded. "You'll have the dress, the flowers, the cake even… the only thing I can't promise is a church. I'm still trying to find a venue where we can stage everything."

I drummed my fingers on the table; locating somewhere we could film at such short notice was going to be difficult. My mind racing with the "almost kiss" had kept me from sleeping for most of the night, so I'd researched a few places last night and was planning to ring around this morning when I got to the office to see if they were available. Thinking about the lack of sleep made me yawn yet again.

"More coffee?" Alice proceeded to pour me another cup before I had chance to even answer. "You look exhausted."

"I didn't get much sleep. I guess I've got a lot of stuff on my mind right now."

"Mm, you do seem very different," she agreed.

"In a good or bad way?"

"Good." She smiled and sat beside me. "I like the new Bella. You're more… at ease."

"As opposed to having that giant stick up my ass?"

She giggled. "Well, honestly yeah. You were always a little on edge, but I just figured your job was stressful."

"Nah, I was just being uptight." I finished my coffee and stood up. "I need to get going. I'm looking forward to working with you this weekend. You'll get to meet Edward my best friend, he'll be taking all the pictures—he's such a talented guy."

"It's going to be fun." She smiled widely. "We've been talking about getting married for a long time, but there's no way we'll ever be able to afford something big, so it's going to be nice to at least pretend."

"What does your boyfriend do?" I asked, painfully aware that I knew so little about so many of the people in my life. Something I was planning to rectify.

"He repairs copiers in offices around the city. It doesn't pay a lot, but it's a job and he's always home in an evening." She shrugged. "We manage and we're happy. That's enough for me."

"Damn it!" I slammed down the phone in frustration. "Nothing's available."

"Problem?" Rose appeared in the doorway.

"I need a venue for Saturday but there's absolutely nowhere I like free for us to use."

"Where have you tried?"

"Everywhere," I whined. "I have everything else sorted—the models, the photographer, the clothes, flowers… everything."

"First of all," Rose narrowed her eyes at me, "Quit whining like a teenager. Second of all, what about having it outside?"

"Outside?"

"Your apartment has lovely grounds, Bella. You could shoot the indoor scenes in your apartment but the rest out in the garden. There'll be no prying eyes wondering what the hell is going on and taking their own pictures which could get back to Esme. You won't have to pay for the privilege, just clear it with the building manager beforehand."

"I like that idea. I _really_ like that idea." I looked up at her and grinned. "Thanks, Rose."

"Anytime."

"Want to help out on Saturday?" I asked her hopefully. "It can be a joint effort when I present to MTV. You've had to deal with so much shit from me in the past, and I'd like to change that."

"Bella, you don't have to-"

"I want to."

"Okay then, count me in." She winked. "I'll be logging it as over time though."

I laughed. "I wouldn't expect otherwise."

"Don't forget about dinner tonight," she reminded me. "Katsuya at nine."

"Yeah, I know."

I heard the phone on Rosalie's desk ringing and she scurried outside to answer it. I couldn't make out what she was saying, but just a few minutes later she was back in my office with an amused smile on her face.

"What?" I asked, feeling nervous all of a sudden. "Why are you smiling like that? It's creepy."

"You have a visitor—security just escorted them up to our floor." She was struggling to keep from laughing. "And I'll be outside."

"Wait… who is it?" I called out after her. "Rose?"

"Hey, beautiful." Someone else stepped into my office and my mouth almost hit the floor.

"Oh crap," I muttered.

"It's been too fucking long since I got to see your beautiful face," he purred and stalked towards me.

I backed away as fast as I can, but I walked straight into my desk. "Um… hey… Carlisle."

This was not the Carlisle Cullen I remembered from high school. Like Edward, Carlisle was no longer a boy, he was now a man—a tall, muscular man and still as handsome as ever. I clambered over my desk, and fell into my chair. I had no idea what to say or how to act around him. I may have spent the last sixteen years dating the guy on and off, but to me I was still a sixteen year old with an irrational crush on the most popular guy in school.

"Come here," he said, and yanked me from behind the desk into his arms.

"Oh my," I breathed and held onto his sides tentatively.

"You smell so good."

"Oh my," I said again, letting my head rest on his chest and taking one or two deep breaths, trying to calm myself down, but I failed miserably.

My heart was pounding in my chest, my hands were shaking and my stomach was in knots. I needed room to breathe… away from his rock hard chest, and strong arms… before I passed out. I pushed him away and sat back down. He flopped down into the chair on the other side of my desk.

"You got time for some lunch, I'm starving?"

Lunch with Carlisle Cullen? Oh, God I wanted to have breakfast, lunch, dinner, and supper with the guy but I couldn't. Not yet anyway. I fully intended on being thirty-two year old, confident Bella and not the dorky sixteen year old girl.

"Not right now, I'm so busy." I smiled apologetically. "I've got a big meeting with MTV coming up and I need to spend time working on the presentation."

"Dinner tonight then?" he persisted, but I shook my head again.

"I already have plans. I'm sorry, Carlisle. Another time maybe?"

"You're still playing hard to get then, huh?" He laughed. "I deserve it."

"Why do you deserve it?"

"For standing you up last month and taking off to Thailand without telling you. I know I shouldn't have, but Em landed the tickets on me last minute and I had to go right then. I missed you though, beautiful."

"Who's Em?" I asked anxiously. Emma? Emily? Emmie? An assortment of women's names flashed through my head.

"Are you serious?" He raised an eyebrow and then chuckled. "You need to lay off the coke, Bella. Em is Emmett McCarty, our buddy from school. Ringing any bells with you?"

I breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Yeah, sorry. I'm just tired. I've been so busy lately, my mind's not with it. How is Emmett?"

"He's cool."

"And how was your trip?"

"That was pretty cool too. The benefits of having a big time football player as your best mate, I guess. Loads of free vacations."

"He paid for you?"

"Yeah," he said casually. "He wanted to celebrate his new contract and we were there to help him."

"Oh, that's good then."

We sat there and the silence was almost painful, I still had no idea what to say to him and he didn't seem to have anything else to say to me. After ten unbearable minutes, I stood up.

"Sorry, Carlisle, I really have to get on. Can we do this another time?"

He looked a little confused. "Yeah, no problem. I am seeing you this weekend though, right?"

"I'm working Saturday and Sunday." I contemplated inviting him along to the shoot, but I seriously doubted that would impress Edward.

"All day and night?" he pressed.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Probably just during the day, but we have to make sure it's finished so we could be there all night."

"Tell you what, we'll make plans to have dinner on Saturday night, and if you have to cancel we'll rearrange it." He was very eager to see me and I was struggling to understand why that was. Were we really that close?

"Sure," I replied, nervous and deliriously excited at the idea of a date with Carlisle Cullen. "That sounds nice."

"I'll pick you up at eight then," he said and I nodded.

I walked him to the door of my office and as he leaned into kiss me I turned my head so his lips pressed softly on my cheek.

He chuckled to himself. "So stubborn."

I smiled, happy he thought that was the reason. He really didn't need to know I simply didn't have the nerve to kiss him yet… but Saturday was going to be the night.

Holy shit I was going on a date with Carlisle Cullen!

Alec was waiting for me at the restaurant when I arrived. He looked as confused as he did the last time I saw him. I blushed as I remembered seeing him running towards me naked after the humiliating dance to _Ice Ice Baby._

"I'm sorry about the other night, Alec," I told him honestly. "I've just been in a weird place lately and I need to take a step back from whatever was going on between us."

"So the boyfriend's back?"

"What?"

"You told me when we first started seeing each other that you'd cooled things off with your boyfriend. That's why we agreed casual, Bella. We were both looking for someone to spend some time with. It's no big deal and you didn't need to come out to dinner just to tell me." He smiled.

"Well, thank you for making that conversation easier than I thought it was going to be, but as a matter of fact I was also hoping to ask you a favor," I admitted sheepishly.

"Ah." He chuckled. "Go on then, what do you need?"

"Time," I said simply and he frowned. "Basically, I've been working on something new for our presentation and I wanted to see if you could pull a few strings to give me another week or so to make sure everything is ready."

"Something new?" I stopped talking when the waiter came over to our table with plates of food in his hand. I stopped him as he was about to set one down in front of me. "Excuse me, I haven't ordered anything yet."

"I ordered for you," Alec said, as he instructed the waiter to continue. "You always eat the same thing when we come here, so I assumed you'd want it again."

"Ew, what is that?" I asked, scrunching up my nose.

"Nigirizushi," the waiter replied coolly, obviously offended by my reaction.

"What is it _exactly_?" I poked at it, not impressed with the look or smell.

"Our chef hand presses the sushi rice with a little wasabi into the box, seals the octopus to the rice with tuna and the-"

"Octopus? Jeez that's gross." I gagged and pushed the plate away. "Seriously, Alec, I eat that?"

He nodded and then looked to the waiter. "I'm sorry, my friend must be coming down with something. This is usually her favourite dish."

With a curt node of his head, the waiter gave me another dirty look and then strode away.

"You really aren't yourself are you?" Alec studied my face. "Everything okay?"

"Not really, but I'm getting there."

"So, about this new idea you've been working on." Alec indicated for me to do the talking while he ate.

I made sure not to look at him as he did, still feeling sick at the idea of eating something with tentacles. "The actual premise I want to keep a secret for now, just because I think the impact will be much stronger when I present it with actual images of how it will look on screen. But, I've taken the best bits of Empire and mixed it up with something anyone can become a part of."

"Sounds interesting."

"It really is, Alec. I just need a week to finish it and I also need you not to tell Esme."

He stopped mid-chew, instantly looking concerned and asked me with a mouthful of mangled food, "Are you two going your separate ways?"

"Not at all. I just know how invested in Empire she is and bearing that in mind, she won't be as open to new ideas. I think once she knows you guys are on board, she'll love the new direction we're going in. Until then, I think it's better for everybody that she doesn't know what I'm doing. Besides, she's working hard on her plans for the next season of Empire and you might want to commission both."

I knew that wasn't the case, but it seemed to appease Alec as he resumed chewing straight away. We wrapped up our "date" quickly after he'd finished his dinner. The waiter seemed eager to get me out of the restaurant, and I think Alec was equally as embarrassed by my reaction to the food.

"You have one week, Bella, but you'd better be ready because I can't postpone again. We need to make a decision soon—whether that be to go with Empire D'Esme or your new version… or neither. I know you're good and to be honest you're going to have to be, because between you and me, the others want to pull the plug completely."

"I can't blame them," I admitted. "The old format is tired, forced, and each episode blends into the other. The idea I have is different and real, Alec. I promise you won't be disappointed."

I spent another night with just a couple of hours sleep. The almost-kiss with Edward, the upcoming date with Carlisle, and now the meeting with MTV keeping me awake until after three am, and then when I did finally drop off I had nightmares about a giant octopus attacking me with chopsticks.

The next morning, I told Alice to be at my place early on Saturday morning with her boyfriend and then I called Edward and told him we'd be working from my apartment. He was still a little distant, presumably the almost-kiss had freaked him out too, but he agreed to come anyway and I hoped we could get back on track once we spent some more time together. That was my plan anyway…

**A/N Thanks to you all for reading, reviewing, alerting & pimping. I am so far behind right now so I can't promise when I'll be updating. I will work as fast as I can to get the next chapter done. The same applies if you're reading Somehow I Found You… I will be back with more I just can't commit to a posting schedule right now.**

**Take care 3**

**Katy**

**xxx **


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing. Thanks to Karen & Kitty for prereading they got this back so fast I flove those ladies!**

**Chapter 10**

I was tired, nervous, excited and just a little bit grumpy due to lack of sleep, but I was ready. Ready for my chance with MTV, ready for Saturday to arrive and bring the whole concept of _my_ show to life—with Edward's help of course. I was also more than ready to see Edward again for other reasons entirely, but what they were I was still having trouble figuring out.

Was I attracted to Edward? Absolutely.

Had I wanted him to kiss me in the park? Definitely.

Could I see myself making that step from friends to more than friends?

Well, that was the question I had no answer for.

I was still struggling to define who I really was. On one hand I was a thirty two year old successful woman with pretty much everything I'd wished for since I was a kid. I was friends and business partners with the most popular girl in school—someone I'd idolized for years. I had money, a nice apartment, more designer clothes than I knew what to do with, and I got to attend glamorous parties and rub shoulders with people like Madonna. I also got to call Carlisle Cullen—the boy of my dreams—my _boyfriend. _Like I said, pretty much everything a girl could ever want.

However, thanks to a reason I couldn't begin to understand, I had no memory of the last sixteen years and to me I was still a high school geek so very desperate to fit in and with only one friend. Now, that friend was a thirty two year old man who was still the sweet, caring boy I knew but with muscles, beautiful green eyes, and so much more. In Edward's company I felt like the Bella I was familiar with and not like a stranger imposing on people I had no idea how to act around.

The more I tried to make sense of it—to understand what was really going on in my mind—the more confused I became.

The door to my office opened and Rosalie popped her head inside. "Sorry, Bella_,_ but _Ms_. _Platt_ is insisting on you joining her for lunch. I've told her you specifically asked not to be disturbed, but she was adamant."

"She's here?" I whispered, but Rose shook her head and I sighed in relief. The office floor was covered in my notes for the photo shoot tomorrow. "I'll go, Rose, it's fine. Just let me know where I'm supposed to meet her and when. I'm just fussing over the small details before tomorrow—it's certainly not worth angering Esme."

"I'll tell Her Highness you'll be there. She wants to meet you at Venus Restaurant in an hour, so I'll have a car ready to take you." She went to leave but I stopped her.

"It's a nice day, Rose, I'll just walk there. I remember seeing that place on my way home and it isn't far from here. I don't think I'll come back afterwards, so when I leave you might as well go home, too."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, and started packing away all my things. "No point you waiting around here with nothing to do. You're still coming to help tomorrow morning, right?"

"Of course." She grinned. "I can't wait to see this photographer and see what it is about him that makes you smile like you do."

I frowned; totally unaware I did anything like that. "Huh?"

"Oh don't play coy with me, girl. You only need to hear the name _Edward_ and you look like you won the lotto."

"I do? Wow, I didn't realize."

"I guess there must be something about those Cullen brothers that appeals to you, Bella." She was laughing to herself as she closed the door to my office.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Swan. Ms. Platt hasn't arrived yet, but your usual table is ready for you."

I followed the host to a small table right in the middle of the very busy restaurant. "We always sit here?" I asked him and he nodded with a strange look of confusion on his face. "Why? Surely, everyone can hear every word we say if we sit here?"

"I think that's the point, Ms. Swan," he said quietly. "Ms. Platt always insists on this table."

"Yeah, of course," I muttered glumly. "Sounds about right for Her Highness."

I sat down and ordered a glass of champagne and then, as I drank that straight back before the waiter even had chance to leave the table, I told him to bring another one out to me. This lunch was going to be intolerable so maybe a little alcohol might help.

I was almost finished with the entire bottle that now sat on the table when Esme finally made her appearance looking as perfect as always. She sauntered through the restaurant attracting sideward glances from just about every guest and boy did she revel in the attention.

"Sorry I'm late, Bella, my meeting with Daddy and Paris ran much longer than we thought. She loved my ideas for the show and has persuaded her father to come on board as another sponsor… that is going to give us some serious power with MTV."

"Paris?"

With an exasperated sigh, Esme answered, "Paris who? This act is getting really tiring, Bella. I had lunch with Paris _Hilton_ and I shouldn't have to and will not elaborate more than that." She waited for me to react, but I just shrugged and had another drink. She gave the now empty bottle on the table a look of disgust, and then leaned forward to whisper, "Speaking of MTV, we need to talk about the meeting with them. I got a call from Alec's assistant telling me they'd pushed it back again but refused to say why and then I heard that you went out to dinner with the man himself the night before I got the call. Call me crazy, but I suspect that was your doing."

I chuckled to myself as I realized this conversation was one she most definitely did not want anybody hearing. "I needed more time," I said simply, waving the waiter over again. "I wanted to make sure everything was perfect and so I asked Alec if we could reschedule. You were the one who wanted me to get involved with the guy, Esme. You wanted us to have someone from MTV in our pockets to help us at times like this, so I was merely making the most of the relationship _I've _built with him. Besides, why does it matter to you when the meeting is?"

"Lower your voice," she hissed, glancing around the restaurant nervously. "Why wouldn't it matter to me? I'm a fundamental part of this company, Bella. I work as hard as you do."

I laughed loudly. "You are kidding? What contribution did you make to the presentation, Esme? I worked on that myself with Rose the only person who offered any help. You just get to put your name to it once it's finished. Just relax, I know what I'm doing, and if you just leave me alone to get on with it, you'll have the contract in the bag by this time next week."

"I don't know what the hell is with you lately, Bella, but I'm telling you now to drop this naïve act you've got going on. You need to start spending time with the real friends in your life and remember who you are. Whatever this _thing_ is with Edward and him being back in your all of a sudden, is changing you… and not in a good way. We may have been partners for all these years, but if you fuck this up for me, you and I are done. I'm the face of Empire D'Esme, I can survive without the show—can you?"

"If that's the case, Esme, then why the hell are you so damned worried?" I was shouting and probably slurring, but it felt great. "If you think you could do a better job without me then go ahead and make your own presentation next week. Let's see who come out on top then shall we? Look, I don't know what kind of doormat I've been for the last sixteen years, but I deserve more respect from you and _daddy_." I stood up quickly. "I have to go."

I giggled uncontrollably as I wobbled out of the restaurant, knowing everyone was now gaping at a mortified Esme. I suspected this kind of attention she didn't like and that made me laugh even more.

"You didn't!" Rose screeched as I told her exactly what had happened the previous afternoon. She'd arrived at my apartment before anybody else. "What I wouldn't give to have seen that."

"I'd been waiting for her a while, so I think the champagne gave me the courage to actually say it." I was nursing a headache and a very delicate stomach, but the memory of Esme's face was crystal clear in my mind.

Rose's expression turned serious and she said, "As much as I think you're doing a great job finally standing up to her, Bella. Please be careful. I don't trust that woman at all and with her father as your main investor she can make things difficult for you. Play your cards smartly and most important… keep them close to your chest until you do decide to play them."

"I know, Rose, and I appreciate everything you've done for me." I gave her a hug and then the doorbell rang. I danced over to the door and answered it excitedly, expecting to see Edward. I'd given him the code for the gate and informed security that he was arriving so he could come straight up to the apartment. I tried not to let the disappointment show when I saw Alice and who I presumed was her fiancé. He was good looking with blonde hair and much taller than Alice, but that wouldn't be hard—most people were taller than Alice. In fact, they were a great looking couple and I just knew the photos would look great.

"Hi, Bella, this is Jasper," Alice introduced us to each other and then I took them to meet Rosalie.

"So we're just waiting for the photographer?" Rose asked and I nodded. "Well, we could just have a little rehearsal while we wait? Let's go downstairs and show the bride and groom what we need and when Edward arrives we can get going?"

"Sounds good," I said sadly. I'd hoped he'd be here first so we could get at least a few minutes to talk alone. The _almost_ _kiss_ was the last time I'd seen him and I needed to know it wasn't going to be weird.

When we got out into the gardens, Alice gushed about the set up I'd spent most of last night preparing. I'd arranged a few potted plants and several flower arrangements around a tree which overhung the path and then rolled out a red carpet we'd used at several of our events. I'd placed a few white chairs around the centrepiece for Rose and one or two other "guests" to sit on to make the scene more realistic.

"This is so pretty," she said to me.

"I know I said it was going to be a big wedding, but I just couldn't secure anywhere at such short notice." I pointed to the overhanging tree with white blossom about ready to start falling. "I thought that would be a perfect place for the actual ceremony… and I have an idea that I think would work afterwards, but we'll only get one shot at that. I thought someone could try and shake the tree so the white blossom falls on you two like confetti only without anyone around to interrupt. I know it sounds corny and messy and Edward might hate it for a shot but-"

"Edward thinks it sounds like a great idea if we can catch it just right."

I spun around and saw Edward standing at the end of the red carpet and my stomach flipped a thousand times. "Edward," I said with a huge sigh of relief. "You're here."

"Hey," he said, a little more at ease than the last time we'd spoken. "Sorry I'm late, my car wouldn't start."

"It's fine," I told him. "We were just running through everything with Alice and Jasper—our bride and groom for the weekend. How are you?"

"Good." He looked over my shoulder and smiled. "I think Bella's forgotten we've never met, so it's probably best if I introduce myself. I'm-"

"Edward Cullen, incredibly talented photographer, Bella's absolute best friend in the entire world and someone I've been waiting patiently to meet since you've reappeared in her world." Rosalie stepped forward and shook Edward's hand and then looked deliberately between Edward and me. "Now I get the smile, which is back right now by the way, Bella."

"Huh?" he asked but she just shook her head and laughed.

"That's Rose, my assistant," I told him, blushing furiously. "And as my assistant, Rose, shouldn't you be getting me a coffee or something?"

"She's a little hung over and grouchy," she said to Edward. "Handle her with care."

Edward chuckled and suggested we make a start. "We've got nice weather forecasted for today so I thought we should go for the outdoor scenes first. Tomorrow we can do the other ones from inside your apartment and then if you still want to do them… inside your office."

"Inside your office?" Rose asked. "You aren't serious?"

"Well, of course not my office," I said and saw her relax briefly, "But from inside the conference room."

"Are you nuts?" she asked. "What if Esme sees you?"

"We just need a few pictures for the meeting and planning process, Rose. Me sitting down with Alice and Jasper planning their day. It won't take more than an hour and you and I both know there's no chance of Esme being anywhere near the office on a Sunday. She can barely make it in five days a week as it is. Trust me, Rose, we'll be fine."

She didn't say anything else, so I knew she didn't agree with what we were doing but I also knew that she'd help us regardless. I took Alice and Jasper back up to my apartment to change into their wedding outfits while Rose helped Edward set up his stuff.

I'd "borrowed" an old white gown from the wardrobe department for Alice. It was something used by a guest of our party a few years back, but it was pretty enough for what we had planned. Jasper's suit was also "borrowed" but from Rose's son who was just about Jasper's size. I'd about blown my budget just making sure I paid Edward enough money to agree to help me, so the rest of the shoot was done for as little as I could manage.

As soon as the bride and groom were ready, I handed over to Edward. He had my plans and from the very beginning executed them perfectly. I watched as he adjusted the smallest details to make the biggest difference. Like the position of a flower, or the tilt of Alice's tiara, so it reflected the sunlight in the right direction.

I'd had the privilege of watching him do this once before—but from a distance. Getting to see him now, up close and without interruption was captivating. He was so focused, so passionate about what he did and it showed in every way possible. I was barely aware that Rosalie was standing next to me, and she knew it.

"He's good," she whispered, making me jump.

"I told you," I said, without taking my eyes from him.

"You didn't tell me how handsome he was."

I shrugged. "To me he's just Edward."

"Bullshit, girl."

"Rose, please."

"I don't care who he was in high school, Bella, he's a hottie now and no woman could fail to notice that. You haven't taken your eyes from him all morning."

"I love watching him work," I argued feebly. "Besides, I'm dating his brother."

"Ever wonder why you two were always so on and off? Maybe it's because you knew you chose the wrong Cullen."

"Please, Rose, not now. I'm going out on a date with Carlisle tonight. Maybe we've been on and off all these years because neither of us was ready for more? I had my career to focus on, and Carlisle… he had… he did… well, I don't really know what he did going on but he's obviously been busy."

"I think the tides are changing for you, Bella, in more ways than one. You are not the same girl now; everything about you is evolving right in front of my eyes and maybe what you want is changing too."

I didn't answer, because I really had no idea what I wanted or who I wanted to be. I was back to that same point again—choosing between two versions of myself. One that I always wanted to be and one I always wanted to get away from.

I continued watching Edward, and when I looked down at my watch I couldn't believe the time, the house had flown by and it was almost time to finish for the day; we literally hadn't stopped. Alice and Jasper seemed to be having a lot of fun, and watching them giggle and kiss each other lovingly made me even more certain that my idea was a good one. This show could be about giving people a chance to do something they always wanted but could never do themselves.

"You're up, Bella," Edward shouted.

"What for?" I asked, and he indicated to the branch.

"I need you up there so you can shake it."

"What?" I shrieked and he grinned. "I can't climb the tree!"

"You can't stand in the shot and do it, but if you go up onto the second branch I won't get you in the frame but you can make the blossom fall." He walked over to me and held out his hand. "Come on, Spider Monkey, let's go climbing."

I took his hand and delighted in that all too familiar sensation that literally swamped my entire body whenever he touched me and knew that in moments like this he could probably get me to agree to anything he asked.

I pretended to be a little more in need of his help to get up the tree than I actually was, and he seemed more than happy to assist. I even had to stifle a ridiculously girly giggle when I felt his hand on my ass as he pushed me up.

"Okay, we only get one shot so let's make sure we get it perfect for Bella," he winked and gave me his signature crooked smile and I returned it with a beaming grin of my own. "On my count, Bella, slowly shake the branches. Rose, if you could hold the fan just there and turn it on when I gave you the thumbs up, and the new Mr and Mrs. Whitlock just smile like you've married the love of your life. Okay, guys, three… two… one."

I shook gently on the branches and watched as the blossom started to fall and then swirl in the air around Alice and Jasper. They smiled at the camera, at each other and then kissed before the final petals fell to the floor. From my line of sight it looked great, but I was anxious to see how it looked on camera.

"Well?" I asked Edward nervously as he flicked back through the display on his camera. "Did it work?"

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you?" he teased and walked back to the tree to help me down. "We'll finish for the day today and start same time tomorrow?"

"Sure," I said, a little dejected. I didn't want him to leave, but leave he did with a friendly shout of goodbye to the others and a wonderfully warm smile and a hug just for me.

"We'll help you tidy up around here," Rose offered but I shook my head.

"I've got it, Rose. You've been amazing today. If you could just help Alice out of her dress and then you guys can all go home. We've got more to do tomorrow."

"It's been so much fun," Alice said. "I've loved every second of it."

"Thank you for doing this," I said to her. "I'll make sure you get some photos of the _wedding_… they'd be great to look back on and Edward is so amazing trust me, you'll almost believe it actually happened."

"He's something special," Rose agreed. "I'll be back here first thing again, and I'll put in a call to a security guard at the office just to see if he can help us out a little before our sneaky expedition to the conference room."

"You're a star, Rose," I said and hugged her tightly.

"I know I am," she said with a laugh. "Are you sure I can't help you?"

"Go, I need a few minutes to myself anyway to think about some stuff."

I waved to my little team of helpers one more time and then sat down on the floor underneath the tree I'd just climbed and picked up a handful of the blossom and threw it up in the air.

"You okay?" Edward was back and he pointed to a lens cap on one of the chairs. "I forgot something."

"Oh," I stood up and brushed a few petals from my trousers. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking how great today has been."

"It was a lot of fun," he agreed. "I like working with you."

"You really are talented, Edward. Watching you was incredible."

"It was all your vision, Bella. You gave me great ideas to follow, and that makes it easy for me."

"Don't be so modest, you deserve more credit." I wanted to ask him to stay with me. _Maybe we could go out for a coffee or dinner? _ I'd take anything just to get him to stay, so after taking a deep breath, I blurted out, "Do you want to hang out?"

"Don't you have a date with my brother tonight?" he asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Crap, I forgot about that," I said, instantly frustrated. "How did you know?"

"I called Mom yesterday and she told me he was back from his latest vacation and was seeing you tonight."

"Oh," I mumbled. "I was thinking about cancelling anyway."

"Why?" he asked and walked closer to me, making my heart race.

"Honestly?" I said and he nodded. "I have no idea what I'm doing, Edward—about anything. I mean the old me wanted this more than anything else and I've been involved with him for years but I don't remember any of it."

"So?"

"So?" I said, a little hysterically. "Apart from the fact I'm so confused about other… um… other _things_ right now, I also feel like the sixteen year old loser Bella going on a date with the guy who was always way out of her league. I'm going out with someone for what is probably the thousandth time yet at the same time it's my first ever date. For crying out loud I've never even kissed a guy before, Edward, so I can't even begin to tell you how freakin' scared I am about what he expects of me and what I expect of myself."

Edward's hand clamped over my mouth and he whispered, "Ssh," softly to me. I was almost hyperventilating; my heart was drumming in my chest. "Just relax, Bella, before you pass out on me."

I nodded once, and took a few deep breaths through my nose, keeping my eyes firmly fixed on his face. He reached up with his free hand and picked a few rogue petals from my hair, smiling as he did, before looking back down at me and moving his hand from my mouth. "Close your eyes."

Without questioning why, I did as he asked, assuming he was still trying to calm me down. I felt his finger touch my chin and tilt my head up slightly, and before I could figure out what was happening, I felt the softest, sweetest touch of something on my lips.

My slowing heart began beating faster than ever and it was almost as though I was floating in mid-air. I didn't dare move an inch, just in case I was dreaming this moment and prayed it would last forever. Edward's hands held my face, pulling me closer to him and each soft kiss left me desperate for more. I reached for him with my own hands and held him tightly, never wanting to let go.

Unfortunately much too quickly, he did pull away, but rested his head gently on mine. My eyes fluttered open to see him gazing back at me with a smile on his face. His hands closed around mine and then he said quietly, "Now you've had your first kiss."

**I'm sooooo sorry this took so long, I won't bore you with reasons but I will definitely fiish this, I just can't promise a schedule right now **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing—I love hearing what you think!**

**TTFN**

**Katy**

**xxx **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back! Thanks to Kitty & Karen for prereading. I own nothing, but obviously you knew that already!**

**Chapter 11 **

"Okay, focus, Bella," I muttered to myself. "What are you going to wear for your date with Carlisle? You do remember Carlisle, don't you? The guy you spent your entire youth fantasizing about." I stared at the closet full of clothes in front of me, but I was struggling to concentrate on anything except one wonderful thing.

The experience of what was my first kiss, that I could remember anyway, was making it difficult to function. I had spent years dreaming about that moment and yet it was so much better than I could have ever predicted. My arms were still covered in goose bumps, my heart still pounding, and the smile on my face was bigger than ever.

"I kissed Edward," I said to myself over and over, still standing in nothing but a towel trying to choose an outfit. "Well, actually he kissed me, but still… wow."

I leaned against the doorframe and brought my fingers up to my lips, letting my mind replay it again. Never during those daydreams of kissing a boy for the first time, was it actually Edward. It was always his brother, the boy I was about to go on a date with now. If a kiss with Edward could be that exhilarating and downright magical, then the prospect of kissing the man of my dreams was unimaginable… right?

In the end, I settled on a little black dress and a pair of ridiculously high strappy sandals that made the likelihood of a fall a strong possibility, but at least they looked cute. As I sat in front of the mirror to do my hair, I tugged on the ends with a grimace. My dark roots were starting to show through and I still couldn't get used to the blonde… it just seemed too much like the "me" I was trying to get away from. Maybe another change was in order?

I was ready with a few minutes to spare, but unfortunately, my date was late. I paced up and down the apartment trying to calm my nerves, but the longer it took Carlisle to arrive, the worse I got. I felt sick, my hands shook and my palms were sweating. I told myself it was just the prospect of a date with Carlisle Cullen; aforementioned man of my dreams, which was causing me the distress. I was excited and eager to go out with him, of course I was; nerves were just getting the better of me and once I had those under control I'd be just fine.

_Funny, but excitement never felt like this before?_

Finally, almost an hour later than planned, Carlisle called my cell phone to tell me he was waiting outside in the car. I was disgruntled at the fact he hadn't turned up on my doorstep with flowers in his hand before escorting me to his car, but I kept my head up and headed downstairs to meet him, hopeful the night was going to be every bit as wonderful as I'd always dreamed it would be.

I saw a bright red sports car parked across the road and Carlisle sitting behind the wheel. He honked the horn several times as I tried to find a gap in the oncoming traffic to get to him.

"You have got to be kidding me?" I grumbled as I made a dash for it, trying my best not to fall in the middle of the road.

If I thought Carlisle was the kind of guy to do the gentlemanly things a girl expects, I was very much mistaken. Instead of getting out of the car to greet me with a tender embrace and kiss on the cheek, he was chatting on his phone and left me to get in the car without him offering his hand or any assistance whatsoever.

"Hey," I said and he sped off with a wink in my direction, still chatting to someone on the phone.

The top was down and the wind was blowing my hair everywhere. I battled to keep it in place, but it was a useless effort. "Can we have the top up please?" I asked as soon as he'd finished on the phone. "My hair is going to look terrible."

"Nah, it's fun to ride like this. Just wait and see how many people stare at us," he said and then placed his hand on my thigh… much higher than I liked. "You look sexy, baby. How about we skip dinner and go straight for dessert?"

"Like cake? Right now?" I asked, thoroughly confused, and then squealed as his fingers slipped underneath the fabric of my dress. I slapped his hand away and tugged the dress back down as far as it would go. "Oh my god, Carlisle! I seriously can't believe you did that."

"What?" He laughed and tried to put his hand back where it was.

"Seriously, you have to stop doing that!" I admonished, my cheeks burning with embarrassment and he rolled his eyes.

"You're still acting weird I see," he muttered grumpily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It's just not like you, that's all I meant. Come on, Bella, you usually push my hand higher not push it away, you're a horny little minx most of the time."

"What? I am not!" I gasped, blushing even more.

"Now I see what she means. Delusional," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He forced a smile and added, "Let's just get to the restaurant and have a nice date, huh? We've just been apart for too long, baby, we need to make more time for each other."

"That's exactly what I said!" I nodded, ecstatic that we seemed to be on the same wavelength. "I was talking to Rose and I said we'd just been so busy with work and stuff. Tonight will be great."

"So how do you like the car?" he asked smugly.

"Oh," I answered, frowning as I tried to come up with an enthusiastic response."It's nice and… um… red. What is it?"

"Only the most expensive Ferrari on the market," he boasted. "I helped Em out with a few things so naturally he went and bought me this."

"That was nice of him. What did you do?"

"The question should be more like, what _don't I do. _I practically run that dude's life for him. I look after his place while he's travelling, I get his dry cleaning and stuff, and then I take care of his fan mails. He gets thousands of letters, but just doesn't get time to answer it all himself so I do replies for him." Carlisle grinned. "It's good being friends with people in high places."

"How do you get time to do that? I mean what about your job? Don't you play football, too?"

Carlisle burst out laughing and looked at me like I was crazy. "You really are tripping, Bella. Shit, I haven't played for real since college. After I got dropped I never played again… other than friendly games with the boys, anyway and working for Em is pretty much a full time job."

"So you don't do anything for yourself?" I asked incredulously. Surely he had to do something else?

"Like I said, Em needs help with other stuff, so he just pays me to take care of that. It works for both of us."

"Sure, I mean… yeah… that sounds awesome," I lied.

_Carlisle Cullen… most talented and handsome guy on the team is now employed by his friend to answer fan mail? What is that about?_

I was struggling to come to grips with the fact that Carlisle had achieved nothing whatsoever. The boy I knew was destined for great things. He was charming, handsome, talented and smart. He could have done anything he wanted, and yet here he was, seemingly content with the life he led?

"Are you getting out of the car?"

I looked up and saw Carlisle waiting for me, again the notion of opening the door for me was lost on him and I struggled to get out of the Ferrari without falling or revealing my underwear to anyone looking on. My heart did flutter when he held out his arm for me, and I honestly thought the night was about to get better. We had been together for a long time after all. Romance is bound to fall by the wayside after that long.

The restaurant was quaint and romantic and we were escorted to a small booth away from anybody else. The privacy was welcomed and I was delighted when Carlisle chose to move his chair closer to me, our knees touching beneath the table.

After we ordered our food, I started to try and to get to know him all over again. I asked him about everything I could think of, hoping that the conversation would start to flow, but boy was I wrong. Carlisle seemed happy to reply with monosyllabic answers and never once asked me anything about what was going on with me. I tried to talk about my work, Emmett, his parents, and even the Ferrari, but it was tiresome and I felt like I was forcing it too much.

_With Edward we could talk all day and night about nothing in particular._

"So, I've seen some of Edward's work," I said, desperate to find some common ground with him. "He's so talented."

"Yeah right. You sound like Mom gushing about how successful he is. Ooh, he takes pictures for a living." Carlisle shrugged. "Not the best idea when you see what he has to show for it. He lives in a shitty apartment and drives a shitty car. He can't afford to go on vacation to the places I go and he still spends the holidays with his mommy."

"What's wrong with that?" I asked and he laughed. "What? I think Thanksgiving and Christmas are family times."

"Come on, Bella. You and I spent the other Christmas in Paris! Why would you want to trade that for dinner with your parents? Anyway, you haven't been home in years, so what difference does it make?"

I gasped. I hadn't been home in _years?_ No way. That couldn't be right, could it? I pushed at the food on my plate, finding my appetite had suddenly disappeared.

"So, how come you've been seeing Edward again?" Carlisle asked with his mouthful.

"We used to be friends. I'm sure you remember that," I said with a shrug, "I missed him."

"I'm surprised he gave you the time of day after what happened in school." Carlisle laughed. "You made that boy's life hell after the party."

"All because he tried to kiss me?"

"Not just that." Carlisle saw my perplexed expression and set down his fork. "At first he was the loser who got rejected by another loser… the lowest of the low and everyone thought it was hilarious. Then, after you and Esme became the best of friends, people forgot who you used to be, so basically Edward was the loser who tried it on with Bella Swan. They thought he was ridiculous for thinking he stood a chance with someone like you. High school was hell for him after that night."

My eyes filled with tears as I realized what I'd put Edward through—all so I could become _this?_ No apology could ever make up for that.

"I didn't realise." I sniffed, feeling absolutely disgusted with myself. "How could I let people treat him like that?"

"What's it matter?" Carlisle said. "You ended up with Esme as your friend and me as your amazing boyfriend."

"How can you say that? I was downright horrible to your little brother and yet you laugh it off as no big deal? You should be as appalled with me as I am with myself. It's just not right; you don't treat your friends like that, Carlisle." I threw down my napkin and stood up. "I want to go home now."

Carlisle stood up and grabbed my hand. "Aw, babe, come on. Don't be like that. Sit down and let's finish our dinner. No more talk of anything or anyone but you and me, okay?"

I sighed and sat down, still feeling like I had to see this through. There had to be a reason why I would stay with this guy for almost sixteen years. There had to be something about him that I loved, didn't there?

To give him credit, Carlisle tried considerably harder after that. He made an effort to do the talking, always making sure the topic never returned to his brother. He talked about his recent vacation, and even asked me if we could go away together later in the year. I saw brief glimpses of the Carlisle I remembered from school, but it was still nothing like I expected. There was no spark between us as we sat together, no lingering touches or loving gazes. I was thoroughly confused.

As I studied his face I began to draw comparisons to Edward. Instead of gushing about Carlisle's brilliant blue eyes that had always me hypnotised when I was sixteen, I couldn't help but think how much more beautiful and warm Edward's green eyes were. Carlisle's blond hair that I'd spent years dreaming of running my hands through was nowhere near as inviting as the wild and messy mop of auburn hair that belonged to his brother. Carlisle was undeniably handsome yet he lacked… something. He was too perfectly put together… too much like Esme and the rest of the fakes I spent time with and not enough like Edward.

There it was again, back to Edward. No matter what or who I was thinking about, it always came back to him.

"Shall we stay at my place tonight?" Carlisle nudged me and waggled his eyes expectantly.

"Actually, I'm feeling tired and I have another busy day tomorrow. I think I'll just head home," I told him as politely as I could.

He huffed and nodded like a petulant child before standing up to leave. "You got this?" he asked, indicating to the bill on the table.

"Excuse me?" I almost laughed at the absurdity. _Surely he didn't want me to pay?_

He shrugged nonchalantly. "You had a party here so they always give you a discount. Plus you always write shit like this off as a business expense. Makes sense to me."

"Fine," I muttered, thankful I'd actually brought my credit card with me just in case. "This hasn't exactly been the most romantic of dates, Carlisle."

"Babe, after all these years, you and I don't need romance. This is what we do. We spend some time apart, see other people and then get together again. We go out, catch up, go home and fuck like rabbits. We work together so well because we don't need the lovey dovey shit." He put his arm around my back and started walking me from the restaurant.

"How do I resist you?" I quipped sarcastically and he just laughed, seemingly oblivious to just how annoyed I was.

I remained silent as we drove back to my apartment and still he failed to notice. He was singing along to whatever crap was blasting out of the stereo and he even had the audacity to honk the horn at a girl walking down the street.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I glared at him, but he just burst out laughing.

"Relax," he told me. "You need to chill out. I've got some weed at home, why don't you come with me and we'll get high?"

"Let me guess, that's how we roll? We get high then fuck like rabbits… do I pay for the weed, too, Carlisle, or does that expense fall to Emmett?"

As soon as he stopped outside my building, I scrambled out of the car and stormed down the sidewalk.

"Come on, Bells, wait up, huh?" he called after me. "You're wound too tight, babe."

I ignored him and hoped he'd take the hint, but he caught up with me near the gate and spun me around to face him. He actually looked confused which only made me even angrier.

"What is with you? Esme said you'd been acting weird but I had no idea how badly she meant."

"You talked with Esme about me? Why? You came to see me as soon as you got back from vacation… why would you need to talk to Esme?"

Carlisle hesitated, just briefly, and then tried his best to act aloof. "Why wouldn't I? We've all been friends since high school, Bella. You know you don't need to be jealous, you're the only girl for me." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him.

"Only girl this week," I hissed.

He chuckled and asked me, "So you want to go exclusive again? I can do that for you. From this moment on Carlisle Cullen is a one woman man if that's what you want, babe."

"That's the thing though, Carlisle," I said, and pulled back to look at him. "I honestly don't know what I want anymore."

_What you actually meant to say was, "You don't know __**who**__ you want anymore…"_

"You and I are perfect for each other. Let me show you how good it can be," he murmured and moved his hands to hold my face. I gulped and my body stiffened as he leaned forward, focusing on my mouth. "Just relax and let me show you, Bella."

A million and one memories flooded my mind as I was transported back to being sixteen all over again. Carlisle Cullen was about to kiss me. Holy shit.

_Just go with it, Bella. This is what you wanted your entire life… _

He closed his eyes and pressed his mouth to mine and I waited… waited to feel what I felt with Edward earlier only a million times more powerful, more exhilarating. It was Carlisle Cullen after all; surely it would be better than any other kiss in the history of kisses?

Nothing.

More nothing.

A whole lot more nothing and then I realized why?

I'd already had the best kiss in the history of kisses.

I moved my head and stepped away from Carlisle who was frowning. "Bella?"

"I can't do this," I told him. "I'm so sorry, Carlisle, but whatever it is that we had is over. I'm just not the same person I was and I can't go back now."

I gave him an awkward hug and then practically sprinted away, ignoring his calls for me to stop. I launched my shoes across the room as soon as walked into my apartment, and then slid down the door into a heap on the floor.

All those years spent lusting after Carlisle; the man I thought was incomparable to any other, and I never realized that the most perfect guy I could ever want was right there all the time. And, in a desperate attempt to fit in with all the wrong people I'd lost that perfect guy… but now I had the chance to make it right and I was determined to do that because I was in love with Edward Cullen.

I picked up my cell phone and looked at the time, it was almost eleven thirty. Edward was probably asleep by now, but it wouldn't hurt to call him. My finger hovered over his number but I didn't dial. I had another idea. I ran to my bedroom and changed clothes, choosing something a little more me… the old me that is... and then called a cab.

"Van Nuys please," I told the driver.

I tried rehearsing what I was going to say to him when I got there but it changed every time and as we arrived at his apartment I still had no idea. I pushed on his buzzer several times but it didn't seem to be working, so I buzzed for the manager instead.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" the old lady shouted through the intercom. "What do you want?"

"It's Bella Swan, I was here before to see Edward Cullen. I tried buzzing his apartment but I don't think it's working. Would you let me in please, ma'am. It is very important."

I heard her muttering and grumbling but the gate buzzed open much to my relief. As I approached his door, I saw the apartment was dark and wondered if he was out or in bed. I really hoped he was in bed… preferably alone. Besides, surely if he'd been out the old woman would have known? She seemed like the typical busybody who knew everyone else's business and I was also confident if Edward did have company she would have told me.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door several times but got no answer at first. I tried a few more times to no avail and was just about to walk away when I heard banging from inside and then a light came on.

When the door opened I couldn't help but giggle and blush at the same time. Edward was standing before me in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He was the perfect mixture of cute, adorable, and downright sexy.

"Bella? Is everything okay?" he asked. "Did something happen? What did Carlisle do? Did he stand you up?"

"I'm fine, Edward. Carlisle didn't do anything… we went out to dinner, he dropped me off at home… and now I'm here."

"And why is that exactly?" he asked sceptically. "Shit, sorry, come inside, we'll talk in the kitchen."

"I don't want to talk," I told him, hoping he could hear how nervous I was.

"Huh?"

"You kissed me, Edward."

He looked at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, about that, Bella. I don't know what I was thinking… I was an ass and I really shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry."

"I'm not," I said, smiling. "It was beautiful, Edward."

He chuckled. "You don't exactly have anything to compare it to though, Bella. You can't remember any of your other kisses."

"Carlisle kissed me," I blurted out and his jaw stiffened.

"Didn't really need to hear that," he muttered.

"I spent years waiting to kiss him, Edward. I'd imagined every possible scenario and thought it was going to be the single most magical moment of my life."

"Really, _really_ don't need to hear this, Bella."

"The date was a disaster, and your brother was a pig," I said and Edward smirked briefly. "But, still when he kissed me I let him because-"

"I get it, Bella. You let him kiss you because you needed to experience the magical awe-inspiring kiss you told me about. Seriously, I don't want to hear this." He tried to turn his back to me, but I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"You're absolutely right," I whispered. "And that's exactly what I got and now I need to experience it again." Instead of saying anything else, I stepped closer to him and pressed my lips against his softly.

After I pulled back, I mirrored his actions from this afternoon and rested my head on his. "I don't understand, Bella," he stammered, looking confused. "I don't… what was… why…"

"Your kiss was the perfect one; the most perfect of all kisses, Edward. I think I knew it already, but then after Carlisle… well then I really knew and here I am." I waited for his response anxiously.

"What do you want, Bella?" he croaked.

"You, Edward, just you."

**Thanks for reading and reviewing you're the best! I won't say when next update will be things are still crazy but I'm working on the next SIFY chapter and then I'll make a start on this!**

**Thank you for being patient it means the world that you're still with me!**

**Hugs to you all!**

**Katy**

**xxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to Kitty &Twilightladies for prereading :)**

**As always I own nada except a lot of shame for not updating in so so long! So to recap…**

_After I pulled back, I mirrored his actions from this afternoon and rested my head on his. "I don't understand, Bella," he stammered, looking confused. "I don't… what was… why…"_

"_Your kiss was the perfect one; the most perfect of all kisses, Edward. I think I knew it already, but then after Carlisle… well then I really knew and here I am." I waited for his response anxiously._

"_What do you want, Bella?" he croaked. _

"_You, Edward, just you."_

**Chapter 12**

"Me?" Edward rubbed the back of his neck furiously and stepped away. "Me?"

"Yep," I said to him, staring at him as intensely as I could. "You."

"Wow… um… wow…"

My hands were shaking, my stomach churning and my heart was racing at a million miles an hour, but I just had to convey to Edward just how certain I was that he was the one for me. I stood tall on my toes and pressed my lips to his instantly feeling that same flood of electricity coursing through my body.

Unfortunately this kiss didn't last as long as the first and I opened my eyes to see Edward scrambling backwards away from me, only stopping when he hit the wall with a thud. The poor guy looked scared to death and it was a stark contrast to the Edward who had kissed me earlier.

"Edward?" I asked tentatively. "Did I do something wrong? I mean… was that not… okay?"

"Shit," he muttered, and immediately, his expression softened. "Trust me, Bella, kissing you is more than okay. I'm sorry it's just… it's a lot to take in, you know?"

"But this afternoon…" I trailed off and bit my lip not sure what the hell I was supposed to do now.

"Hey," he said and strode over to me, forcing my chin up to look at him. "This afternoon I got to kiss the girl I'd pretty much dreamed of kissing my entire life. Trust me when I say, I do not and could never regret that, Bella. Never."

"But now you don't want to kiss me?" I asked and he nodded once.

"Listen, Bella. It's so great to have you as a friend again but I just need some time to process it. I mean it's been sixteen years since we spoke a word to each other and yet at the same time it feels like we're still the same goofy kids. There's just so much I have to think about… sort out in my head." He took a deep breath and added, "As much as I liked the kissing… I don't think we should… you know… It's probably best if we..."

"If we what, Edward?"

He took another long, deep breath and then asked me, "What exactly do you want from me, Bella? I mean… did you expect us to… do you want to… you know… are you here for… oh God you are; aren't you?"

My head was starting to hurt with all the unfinished sentences I was trying to make sense of.

"What are you talking about? Are _you _high, because you've lost me, Edward? I have absolutely no idea what's going on in your head and I have no idea what's got you so freaked out." As I stared at him, trying to figure out whatever the hell it was he was so worked up about it dawned on me exactly what he was getting at and I squealed loudly. "No! Oh my God! Do you mean… you think I'm here for… _that_… for sex? Ew, Edward, no way!"

Edward laughed awkwardly, but I saw the relief in his eyes. "I guess that's a no then?"

"That's a no!" I said, flushing fiercely. "What made you think I was here for sex?"

"Well, after what you said I thought maybe you'd expect it. I know you and my brother were… um… more on the side of casual than anything else, so I guess… fuck, I'm such a dork." He was blushing now, and I started giggling uncontrollably.

"Oh my God, Edward, you thought I was here for a booty call!" The giggles became full blown laughter and it took me a while to calm myself down. When I had, I reached for his hand and said, "I meant what I said about that kiss, Edward. It was just perfect and it certainly opened my eyes to what I want, but I think I have a lot of wrongs to right before I can even think about anything else."

"So what exactly do you want?" Edward asked sceptically.

"Right now, I just need my friend." I winked cheekily. "Fully clothed."

"And a fully clothed friend you have for as long as you need him." He laughed. "So what now?"

"We need to take a ride," I told him and gestured to his bedroom. "Go and get dressed, but wear something loose on top."

"Why?"

"Just do it and trust me, okay?"

He didn't look sure, but he nodded once and disappeared through the door. While he was changing I tried not to think about the look of sheer panic on his when I'd kissed him. I understood his reasons for backing away, but still it left a bitter taste in my mouth that maybe the perfection of that kiss was all in my head.

"Forget about that for now, and just make things right with him first," I told myself. "You messed this friendship up sixteen years ago and it's time to do what you can to find your way back to how it used to be."

I was still muttering to myself when Edward reappeared. "So, where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see, let's go." I grabbed his hand and pulled him from the apartment.

Edward's car was still out of commission, but he somehow managed to persuade the battle axe manager to let him drive hers. I told him to drive slowly as I scoured the streets of LA to find exactly what I was looking for.

"Here!" I yelled and told him to stop the car.

"An all night tattoo parlour?" Edward asked me nervously. "I think I prefer the idea of being your booty call, Bella."

I stopped just in front of the door way and turned to face him. "There's no getting out of this, Cullen. We made a pact when we were kids to get this done. Now, I don't know about you, but I most definitely do not have a tattoo anywhere on my body."

"No tattoo for me either," he said, glancing anxiously over my shoulder. "And I think that's how I'd like to wake up in the morning."

I shook my head defiantly. "No way. This is my chance to make good on the promises I made when I was younger and we _are_ getting matching tattoos and we _are_ getting them right now." Ignoring his protests I all but dragged him inside.

"Shit, that hurt!" Edward said for the one thousandth time since we'd left the shop. "It really fucking hurt, Bella."

I grinned. "So what? We got them and it's done now. Can I look at it again?"

Mine was on the back of my shoulder, so I couldn't see it without a mirror, but Edward had chosen to have his on his chest. He said it was a more masculine place to have one, plus much more unlikely for his mother to ever see it. I decided not to mention just yet, that the fact he'd placed right over his heart was making me feel like it was a declaration of his eternal love.

My stomach flipped as he pulled up his shirt to reveal his chest, and the simple yet fitting design we'd chosen; the Zibu symbol for friendship.

"I think that looks pretty cool," I said smugly. "I have great taste."

"I'll remind you of that when I'm in hospital with blood poisoning or something just as horrible thanks to the back street tattooist you inflicted on me." He tried to scowl, but I could see he was dying to smile.

"Just admit it, Edward, you're happy I sauntered back into your life and made everything you wanted as a kid actually happen."

"_Everything_ I ever wanted, huh?" With a shake of his head, he started up the ignition and pulled away from the sidewalk. As he drove, he glanced across at me. "If only you knew, Bella. But, for the record I am glad you're here."

"Me too," I said. "How I ever thought I could manage without a friend like you us beyond me."

"You want me to take you home now?" he asked.

"Actually, I have one more thing to get and then I'm going to need your help."

"So, what do you think?" I tugged the towel from my head and let my hair tumble down around my shoulders.

Edward pulled a face and his eyes grew wide in what looked like horror; immediately sending me into sheer panic. "I'm kidding, Bella! Not a green hair in sight."

"Ass," I muttered. "So it's okay?"

"I always hated the blonde," he said with a shrug. "It really wasn't you, Bella… well, not the Bella I knew anyway. This, however, I do like. I guess my old friend is back for good now?"

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and smiled. "Back for good definitely. Let's just hope blondes _don't_ have more fun."

Edward looked at his watch and groaned. "Jesus, it's almost four in the morning, Bella. I'm supposed to be meeting this really difficult client in like four hours. She's not going to be happy that I've spent all night goofing around with my friend from school. I hear she's notoriously difficult and up her own ass."

I narrowed my eyes at him, but chose to play along. "How about I have a word with this _client_ and tell her to lighten up?"

"Mm, not sure it would work," he said quietly.

I stepped close to him and stood on my tiptoes, whispering in his ear. "I can be very persuasive when I want to be, Edward."

"That I can believe."

I wanted nothing more than to kiss him again but I didn't want to push him too far. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and asked, "So now what shall we do?"

"Sleep?" he suggested but I shook my head.

"Let's watch a movie," I said and dragged him over to the couch. "It's too late to go to sleep now."

"I disagree, if we got straight into bed now I could get one hundred and forty eight minutes sleep."

"If _we_ got into bed?" I said, raising my eyebrows. "Who's after a booty call now?"

"I didn't mean…"

"I know," I said casually. "Besides, Edward, when _we get_ into bed together, trust me there won't be any sleeping going on at all." I kept my face straight and watched in amusement as he tried to find a way to respond to that.

After what seemed like an hour of silence and an unfathomable expression on Edward's face, he managed to choke out, "So what movie are we watching?"

Despite having no sleep at all, Edward was still at the top of his game and the second day of shooting went as well as the first. Unfortunately, there was no repeat of the kiss at the end of the first day, but I was delighted all the same. By six o'clock I had a wonderful assortment of images to use and the toughest part was going to be choosing the ones I wanted to use in the final presentation.

"Do you think we could have dinner next week?" I asked him as he dropped me off outside my apartment. "We can call it a celebratory meal given the fact there's no way MTV will ever be able to turn down this proposal."

"It's going to have to be next Friday, is that okay?" he asked and I nodded happily. "I've got a really bust week, so I'll probably not get chance to see you until then. But, I suppose you've got a lot to do too… plus the space is going to give us… well… me… some time to think about… um… stuff."

"Friday it is then," I said and squeezed his hand. "I'll make the arrangements and let you know. Thank you so, so much, Edward, I couldn't have done any of the without you."

"I'm just a photographer, Bella-"

"That's not what I mean and you know it." I leaned across the console and kissed his cheek, letting my lips linger for longer than I should have, but Edward didn't try to move. Instead, he placed his hand on my cheek and turned my face to meet his, pressing his lips on mine.

It was only brief, but it was just as amazing as I remembered. When he moved back, he rested his head on mine and sighed. "I missed you."

I wanted to stay in the car, I never wanted him to go, but I could also see how conflicted he was and I knew he needed space to deal with whatever the reason behind it was. I forced a smile and opened the door.

"Wish me luck for the big meeting," I said.

"You don't need luck, Bella," he said with a wry smile. "But you do need to watch your back. Esme Platt won't just sit around and let you leave her behind. Be careful, okay?"

"I will." I smiled and shut the door, waving as he drove away.

I pushed away the glum feeling that it was going to be a week before I would see him again, and focused every ounce of energy I had in making sure I could nail that presentation.

The days that followed were long, tiring, and the nights longer still and if it was possible, even more tiring. I barely left work and the few hours' sleep I did get was spent on the couch in my office.

Edward emailed me all the images he'd taken and I printed out each one and lay them out on the floor, carefully choosing which ones I wanted to use. My personal wall of fame was long gone. The photos of Madonna, Esme, and the rest of the self-indulgent shit I'd always thought was important was stuffed in a box, replaced with the chosen pictures and graphics I would use for the meeting with MTV.

I ignored all my calls, including Esme and Carlisle, and allowed nobody into my office except for Rose. I kept the door locked at all times, not willing to chance anybody finding out a single detail until the time was right.

A mere ten hours before the presentation, Rose appeared with a coffee and her notepad. She ordered me to sit on the couch and sensing a particularly commanding tone to her voice I did as I was told.

"Right, this is what is happening today. First of all, you need to go home, take a shower and get yourself ready for the meeting." She saw me begin to object and said, "Don't worry; I'll make sure not a single soul enters your office, Bella. I've seen the hours, the blood, sweat, and the tears you've poured into this project. I'm not letting anyone spoil it for you now. Second of all, despite the fact you're going to nail this and finally get the recognition you deserve, I decided you also had an opportunity not to be missed and took care of that."

"What opportunity?" I asked, not sure what she was talking about.

"You are having dinner with Angela Weber on the 31st. She knows that Esme isn't aware of her interest, so it's purely an informal chat. You can cancel if you want, but whatever happens tonight, I think you should go." She rested her hand on my leg and smiled softly. "I think this new and improved Bella needs more than a television show to make her happy. Call me optimistic, but I can just picture seeing your name in lights at the Paris Fashion Show while everyone gushes over your designs. I can also see you insisting on a certain photographer being present at every shoot you organize… but that's another story."

I couldn't help but smile at the last part. "Mm, now that you mention it, dinner with Angela Weber doesn't sound so bad," I said with a giggle and Rosalie laughed. "I will go home and make sure I look the part, I will nail this presentation and prove to everyone that I'm not Esme Platt's bitch. Following my success, I may even insist on a name change to this company… Empire D'Isabella. That sounds much classier if you ask me."

I spent a little while longer rehearsing and going over every detail of my plan and then let Rose organize a driver to take me home. As we arrived, I insisted he wait while I got ready and then sprinted into my apartment.

I ignored all the pretty dresses, short skirts, and revealing tops that I had in abundance, and went for a professional but stylish looking pin-stripe pencil skirt, with a matching jacket and simple white blouse. I kept my hair simple and was ready to go less than an hour after arriving home.

As I raced out of the apartment I saw the flashing light on my answer machine. I hesitated, considered stopping to listen to them, but decided against it. I had to keep my focus, concentrate purely on the meeting—there was nothing on the machine that could be any more important than that.

**Sorry for that ending but it had to be done! Thank you so much for reading, hope you liked it and the fact Bella is now a brunette again lol. I will be uploading a picture of the matching tattoos they have into the FB group MrsK81 Fic.**

**Again, so so sorry for the delay in updating, I will not give up, RL has just been all sorts of yuk as some of you know. **

**I'll be back as soon as I can!**

**Katy**

**xxx**


End file.
